Reconnecting
by nico229
Summary: After the show down with Abbadon a simple solution to keeping everyone they cared about safe presented itself to the Pact's teens. But once Caleb's decision to return back home to Rosewood became final would he be the only one to go there? If so in a town where everyone has deadly secrets, becoming the new kid at shool is it really the smartest thing to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello since my plot bunnies instead of dieing are increasing I've started working on my 3'rd fic about Haleb. However the second chapter of this story won't be posted unless I get at least five reviews to this one. XOXO. Want more you know what to do :)**

-"Can I ask you something? Do you believe me?" As Hanna Marin prepared herself to leave Ravenswood and her on and off boyfriend, Caleb, after finding out that Miranda, the person she thought had stolen him away was dead and that he claimed to be seeing her ghost she slowly pondered the answer to that question.

-"I don't know what to believe", she said while avoiding his gaze, and that was the truth. Because the answers that she had gotten from him after she had arrived in Ravenswood confused the hell out of her. Caleb, the most rational person she had ever known had admitted to her that she was talking to ghosts. "I know what the smart thing would be... But I don't think the smart thing would make me as happy as you do". In just a simple phrase she had managed to put out al her feelings about the whole situation to Caleb. She partially understood that a part of him needed to find closure about Miranda's death. Just like she now knew that after he found it he would probably head back to Rosewood to find her. Right now she wasn't sure what she would do if he decided to come back to her.

-"What are you going to tell the others?" Caleb's voice sounded distant reminding her of that moment weeks prior when she had watched him get into his car and walk away from her life. She had refused to accept that moment as their goodbye just like she refused to believe that he would stay away from her life permanently even now that she knew about Miranda's death.

-"Nothing. We know how to keep secrets" Hanna slowly reminded him that even though they had always been opened to one another, both of them kept and shared a lot of secrets from different persons. Hanna felt uncomfortable reminding him this because while she would have loved to be able to confide into someone about what he was going through however the secrets they shared with one another were meant for them only. They both had confided to each other with things that no one else knew about them and as far as Hanna was concerned things would stay that way.

-"There's no one like you in the entire world." Caleb slowly reached out his hand and took Hanna's, what was supposed to be a slow comforting gesture also held a lot of significance about what his true feelings were. He had without words just told Hanna that he would be coming back to her when everything was over. Granted if she would take him back or not that would be her choice. Regardless of her decision she would still be safe of everything going on in Ravenswood.

-"That's true". Hanna finally decided that her heart's pain about leaving Caleb in Ravenswood a second time around, wasn't going to go away that easily, so she indulged herself into doing the one thing that she knew was a mistake, but it would be a mistake she would never come to regret. She took a step forward wrapped her hand around Caleb's neck and kissed him. It was a slow, gentle kiss meant to remind him of all the things they had gone through together. She slowly pulled away from the kiss but she didn't release him yet.

-"Keep that in a safe place. Don't lose it." She thus reminded him of his final words when he had left Rosewood weeks ago. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and what Hanna saw written on his face was the love that he still had for her.

-"I won't."She knew after hearing his answer that no matter what was up ahead for them, they weren't over yet. So it was time for her to decide whether she would wait for him or not. It definitely broke both their hearts that he had to let her walk away from him. But at least for now they knew where they stood with each other. It was no longer a painful goodbye just a bittersweet farewell. She slowly released him and stepped into her car, as Caleb silently closed her door and then watched her drive away pain written all over his face.

Unaware of his surroundings Caleb slowly started to walk away towards his loft only to realize after he had been walking for what seemed like an eternity that he had reached the twins house. As he slowly debated whether or not to walk away from the house he noticed that a police car was parked just across the street fro the house. Frowning he waited to see what would hapen next. Much to his surprise he saw Rochelle Matheson escorting the police men outside her house while Luke and Olivia got out of there as well.

For some reason Olivia seemed to have been crying again. His decision being made Caleb approached his two friends, Luke simply nodded his head towards him as Olivia wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing against his chest, surprising them both. At Caleb's raised eyebrow regarding Olivia's actions Luke gave him an explanation.

-"The police dropped by to tell us that in light of the new evidence they had discovered after searching my dad's office , they are dropping the charges against my mom. They have tried to get in touch with Dillon but apparently he died. He was run over by a train, just around the time we were in the chapel with Mr. Collins."

Caleb felt his blood freeze at the idea of another person dieing, since he already knew just how important getting answers from Dillon was. He felt Olivia shaking near him and slowly took her back towards the house's porch. He slowly helped her sit down in the love chair outside it ad he then let himself sit down as well.

-"So I guess we'll never know for sure how exactly did he find out about...? Or why he would go after your dad and set your mom up. Where's Remy?" Caleb felt a headache coming his way because it had been a long day for all of them. First Hanna's visit, then the truth about Charles Matheson came out, followed by Remy's kidnapping and the showdown with Abbadon. He made a mental note for himself to never make another complaint about how much of a problem "A" was ever again.

-"She went home to let her father know that she's alright. And then she's coming here as well." the teens were silenced by Rochelle's arrival after having sent away the cops. She seemed to have gotten younger with about a decade after the heavy burden of her husband's death had been elucidated.

-"Helllo Caleb. I hadn't even noticed that you were paying us a visit. I was just about to make dinner. Would you like to join us? And Luke call Remy and ask her if she wants to come over for dinner as well". Caleb slowly realized that it was probably the Matheson women way of handling things by doing house choruses. He slowly thought of a way of getting out of the invitation but his thoughts were slowly interrupted by Olivia's sudden pressure on his hand.

-"Please Caleb just stay over for dinner. And mom maybe we should invite Mr. Collins here as well. He did help us out a lot during this whole mess." Caleb slowly sighed and nodded his head defeated.-"I would love to stay over for dinner Mrs. Matheson." as Rochelle turned back in her house to start on dinner, Remy slowly reached the house and ook in the scene before her. Luke was watching his sister and Caleb sitting next to each other on the love chair. As she was quickly put up to speed with the whole dinner thing going on sh slowly made a move towards Olivia.

-"Why don't we just go inside and help your mom with the dinner and setting up the table, Liv?" Each of the three teens feared what Olivia might do next considering that she had the biggest shocks in the past few hours coming her way. "Especially since you thought about inviting Mr. Collins here as well." as the girls made their way inside the house Olivia slowly mumbled something under her breath that just made her friend laugh at her.

Luke watched them go inside before he turned back to face Caleb. "So how are things in the love triangle", he slowly teased his friend "Does Hanna still plan to rip Miranda a new one? And how is Miranda taking all of this in? How are you holding up by the way?"

Caleb slowly sighed and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Hanna's not jealous anymore. She sees no reason to be jealous and truthfully she has no reason to be jealous since I love her and not Miranda. I don't know how Miranda's doing because I certainly haven't spoken to her alone ever since Hanna came to Ravenswood. I know how she feels about me but it's not like this was a competition. She knew right from the start that I love Hanna. And while I don't want to see her suffering because of me I can't just change my feelings over who I love. As to how I'm doing? Ask me tomorrow when I'd have time to process everything that's happened today".

Remy came out to let them know that dinner was ready just as Raymond Collins parked his car in the drive way. They all made their way back inside for dinner unaware that across the street a confused Miranda had been watching the scene right next to an even more confused Caleb Rivers. Ancestor of the one that had just entered the Matheson house for dinner.

**So lovelies you know the drill. Want more ? Like, Love, Hate it? Just tell me so and why. And if there's enough answers I'll post a next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just like before the rule is simple. I won't post another chapter unless I get 5 reviews. So if you want more you know what to do. Got any questions? Ask away... I might just answer them via a new chapter of the fiction.**_

_Heavy panting, gasping for air could be heard coming from a young girls mouth as she ran across a forest near a lake. She quickly entered the forest and climbed up a tree. As she waited she saw the people following her passing by her tree. She waited until she was sure that they were gone and then she lowered back down on earth. She slowly started running in the opposite direction of the two men only to find herself colliding against someone's broad chest and arms. She gave a frightened yell..._

Olivia woke up gasping for air as she felt terrified by her nightmares. They had started long before her dad's murder and Caleb and Miranda's arrival in Ravenswood. She slowly got up and went downstairs to get herself some water, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a long long time after one of her nightmares.

She slowly lowered herself in a chair silently thinking of how strange the past 24 hours had turned out to be for her. Olivia felt like the biggest headache known to man kind had just settled inside her head. As she slowly finished her glass of water she stopped to think about something that Mr. Collins had let them known while arguing Abbadon. "He needs her alive so that he can out all of you. You all need to die together. That's the only way to fulfill the pact." She slowly wondered whether the Pact could really be broken by simply having Caleb walking away and not being there with them. She decided then to go out to the collins Manor in the morning and talk things over with Raymond Collins.

As she made her way back to her bed Olivia's mind went to Miranda. She was concerned for how her friend had been handling Hanna's visit to Ravenswood. It had been clear to all of them that Caleb and Hanna might have been separated for a while now, but that they still loved each other very much. While it pained Olivia to see Miranda get hurt she was also happy for Caleb. She had noted ever since he broke out with Hanna that there was something lacking in his eyes. He was breathing but she wouldn't call him being alive, with out Hanna Caleb had become a shell, and after meeting her Olivia understood just why.

As she finally fell asleep a second time that night Olivia slowly wondered why it was that Hanna's face had seemed so familiar. It felt as if she knew her for a very long time. And yet they had never met before, had they? Those thoughts slowly slipped her mind as she finally fell asleep.

Things weren't as easy for Caleb. After watching him enter the Matheson house for dinner Miranda had quickly concluded that the Caleb capable of touching her was also the one that had died more nearly 100 years ago. She managed to get him back to the collins manor where they waited for Caleb to come back home. As she waited impatiently for the man whose room she had been standing in for the past few weeks, Miranda admitted for the first time to herself that she wasn't so much in love with him as she loved the idea of being in love and having a companion with her at all times. And yet when the original Caleb touched her she had had flashes of saying her wows to love him for eternity. Miranda slowly concluded that their bizarre lives must have gotten another joke on them. She slowly remembered glimpses of her past life as the Original Miranda, flashes from before the wedding, memories of er childhood, of her family, of her and Caleb, they were all going through her stopped herself from frowning when she noticed that the current Caleb entered his room.

-"Finally I was beginning to think you wouldn't be coming back tonight,,, or that you were avoiding me. How are things between you and Hanna? Did you manage to sort everything out? Does she believe you about me?" Caleb didn't even get the chance to get inside his loft before he was literally bombarded by Miranda's questions. He didn't manage to asnwer a single one of them as his eyes fell on the ghost of the Original Caleb sitting on his couch.

-"Nevermind me and Hanna... What?" Caleb slowly gestured back and forth between them before Miranda turned to watch them amusement clearly written on her face.

-"Yeah about that... We need to talk. Caleb Rivers meet ... Caleb Rivers. And things just got complicated. Not that they weren't before but now?" Miranda started talking fast, knowing she only did that when she was nervous about something.

-"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" The original Caleb's voice sounded different from Caleb's, he spoke in a way that sounded fitting for the early 1900. However while the voice tone sounded calm and restrained, one could definitely tell that the Original Caleb was anything but calm.

Before either Caleb or Miranda were able to answer a loud knocking came at Caleb's door. Scaring the living hell out of two of the three persons in the room at the moment. As Caleb quickly glanced the clock on his wall he noticed it was well past mid night. As he made his way to open the door he was completely silenced by the person standing in front of him. He silently stepped aside letting her come in deciding that someone had probably attached a "let's surprise Caleb" sign to his forehead, that he knew nothing about.

As the other Caleb and Miranda watched the person walked in the middle of the room before slowly turning herself to face Caleb unaware of the fact that in the room there were two ghosts that were witnessing this scene.

-"Hello Caleb. I'm convinced that introductions are no longer necessary between us given that you've dated one of my closest friends for a year now. I've come to ask for your help. Hanna and the girls are in danger."

Caleb silently made his way to the coffee machine and filled two cups, as he was there he slowly whispered to Miranda and the other Caleb to please leave him alone with the person in his room. As Miranda and his ancestor made literally popped out of the room Caleb turned his head to his guest.

-"I heard a lot of things about you, from a lot of different persons. Most of them made you come back as being some sort of devilish bitch who did nothing but torture people around her just for fun. The way I see it the if girls need protection it's to keep you away from them."

He however gave her a cup of coffee and extended his arm inviting his guest to sit down. She did so wordlessly waiting for him to finish what he had to say. "The girls have been to a continous hell back and forth from the moment you've disappeared until you finally decided to tell them that you've been actually alive all this time? Do you have any idea of what they've been through because of you? Because they are your friends? And not just them, their families, their friends, their loved ones. And now you come here to ask me to do what exactly?"

Allison Di Laurentiss raised her eyes to meet Caleb's cold stare before she slowly sighed. She then gave him a soft smile. "I had always hoped that Hanna would find someone special who would see that her beauty comes from inside. I know now that she did. I won't argue anything of what you said to me right now, because it's all true, however the way I see it, while I'm the one to get her into trouble you're the one that left her to face it alone. So at the end of the day were both a bad influence in her life... Rosewood is as dangerous place to live in as Ravenswood, minus the supernatural factors that is..."

Caleb put his cup of coffee on the table in front of him as he slowly wondered just how much did Allison Di Laurentiss knew about what was going on in Ravenswood and just why she had come to him.

She chuckled darkly at him. "I know about the Pact, Caleb, but I don't plan on ever telling anything about it to Hanna. I may not be a very good friend to her however I'll never allow anyone to risk her life by telling her the truth. As for the reason why I'm here. Ezra Fitz is he person who owned the lair I showed the girls when they came here to Ravenswood. But he's not A. And unfortunately they have figured this thing about him. No matter what way he's involved in this whole mess it will destroy Aria and it will also lead them all into a potentially dangerous destructive pact. That's why I'm here to ask you to go back home and protect them."

Caleb froze as he listened to the person in front of him, to hat said person was telling him actually. He remembered a time when he had promised to protect Hanna by helping her finding out who A was. He was halfway determined to go back home to Rosewood from the moment he got on the bus and he had met Miranda, but as he considered things he realized he just couldn't just simply walk away from Ravenswood. Not unless he was sure there would be no repercussions fir Hanna brought on by his choice, as he considered his options and what his best course of action would be he noticed Allison get up and get ready to leave. Upon seeing the look on his face he slowly realized that while he had been on the run for the most part of his life because of the way he grew up, Allison had been on the run for years now, never stoping because she could end up dead at any moment's notice.

Despite of all the anger she felt for the girl in front of him, he also knew she probably hadn't had a decent night of sleep in a good while, he also realized that if he truly wanted for things to get better between him and Hanna on the long run there was really one thing for him to do right now.

-"Look Allison, it's already late. Stay the night here. Get some decent rest. You'll be safe. And you really look as if you could use a moment of peace."

Allison slowly turned her head to watch him, quietly wondering what she should do now. If she spent the night she was taking a big risk of being discovered by A. However as Caleb pointed out she could use a good night's sleep somewhere that didn't involve sleezy hotels, abandoned motels and warehouses, cold benches in bus stations."Why would you lend me your hand? So far I've brought nothing but misery into your life".

-"A year ago I was the one on the run, who had no one to turn around to. Granted I still think you're a bitch, however I'm merely extending an invitation to one of Hanna's friends, because I know how it felt for me to get such an invitation after growing up in foster care. I'm doing this because she taught me how to become a better person by loving her."

Allison slowly smiled towards him and gently let her bag drop on the floor in front of the door. "Hanna's a lucky girl to have you in her life. And while I'm sure you are not together right now due to certain reasons I'm sure that you'll find your way back to each other sooner or later." She then made her way towards his couch. "Can I borrow a blanket as well? I haven't been able to get a decent night's sleep for a while now." Caleb slowly made his way towards the linen closet, from which he brought her one.

-"Feel free to use the shower as well. I'll take a look in the fridge and see what I can get you to eat." As Allison made her way to the bathroom Caleb rubbed his neck wondering just what exactly had he gotten himself into now.. He poured himself a glass of juice and then his phone started ringing, slowly cursing he removed it from his pants only to see that ot was Hanna. He answered the phone, worrying that she might be in trouble.

-"Hey, Han. What's up?" He slowly sat down on his chair waiting for her answer.

-"Nothing much. I just made ot back to Rosewood safely and I wanted to let you know that I'm alright so that you wouldn't worry about me." Caleb listened to her voice before he slowly surprised her with his question

-"If you made it back to Rosewood safely why are crying?" Caleb didn't have to be a psychic t kn ow she was probably standing outside her house in her car crying. He heard her softly chuckling before she answered,

-"Because I want you to be here with me. I want to be in your arms, to hold you, to kiss you. Because I want to make love to you and walk barefoot across your kitchen" Caleb sighed as he listened to Hanna's words, because after the day he had had he was just as eager to get in his car and drive back to Rosewood and lock himself with Hanna in her bedroom for a whole month. He rubbed his temple to ease the headache he had and then he asked her the last thing either of them expected,

-"How about I just make res. For the Apple Grille for this weekend? I'll come there and we can talk things through with out any other surprises." He mentally kicked himself for not being able to let go of her, the one person who ha been his most single every good thing in his life.

-"Do you mean it?" Hanna's voice was barely audible over the phone.

-" Hanna. I still love only you. That hasn't changed at all. We'll talk about it next week - end ok? Now go back inside your house and go get some sleep it's been a long day. I'll see you soon". Caleb ended his call after a quick goodnight from only to turn himself and find a bemused Allison in the bathroom door.

-"You are so in love with her it's actually making me jealous, but then again if there's someone who deserves happiness that's Hanna." She then made her way back to the couch where she grabbed the blanket and the pillow. As Caleb watched bemused himself no sooner did Allison put her head on the pillow that she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok. As promised I'm posting the new chapter now, Thank you for your reviews so far, they really surprised me considering I as expecting a minimum of 3-4 days for the required 5 reviews to be written, however give I've had a busy week I wasn't able to post this chapter as soon as I hoped for, I apologize . Emma and Nala (such a cute Classic disney name :) ) thank you for your reviews as well. Damon Salvatore is awesome you asked some really good questions, and I will write down eventually the answers to them. Britney thank you for your questions as well. As for your review Authorabc123... Believe me if I could make have things my way season 4 would be ending with a PLL Haleb wedding. To prettylittleliars39464 thank you for your review as well. Ok I've been off the topic that you were all interested for too long as such let's get down the road with the story. And there's also some other news regarding the fiction. I will drop the rule about the 5 reviews per chapter starting with this one. None of you deserve to be put through this. Currently I'm writing chapter 4 of the fiction and I'm also re-writing the first chapters. My Wonderful beta pinpointed out some things to me as such I'll adjust thigs and I hope you guys like the result.**_

As Caleb watched the young woman asleep on his couch, he slowly went to clean up the two coffee cups both him and Allison had been using. He then prepared some sandwiches for her and put them above her bag with a note to just take them with her in the morning. Despite the whole mess he felt a little sorry for her. Caleb admitted to himself that the girl asleep on his couch had probably been to hell and back in the past two years that she had been missing. Things couldn't have been easy for her, always being on the run fearing for her life.

As he went to his bathroom and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt Caleb wondered whether Allison would still be there in the morning, and more importantly whether he should keep her visit a secret from Hanna and the rest of the girls... If only temporarily. Judging by the fact that he already kept too many things away from Hanna he decided against it. As he closed his eyes he decided he would wait until morning before dealing with everything going around him ... Allison, Miranda, the pact, the Original Caleb and so..As soon as he put his head on the pillow Caleb fell asleep unaware that both Miranda and the other Caleb had entered the room and were now watching the scene in front of them with astonishment.

Caleb woke up the following day early morning only to find Allison sitting at his table, making coffee. As he groggily took in the scenery around him Caleb rose from his bed and slowly nodded towards her. It was a private joke between him and Hanna that he was as grumpy as a teddy bear in the morning. As he made his way inside his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth he slowly felt himself re becoming a human being.

-"Thank you for letting me spend the night here, and for making me those sandwiches. I know I should probably get going, because me being here it's putting us both at risk however I think that we both could finish then conversation we started last night before I leave."

-"Yeah, about that. Why me? Why come and ask me for help? You could've gone and talk to Hanna while she was here yesterday. Or you could've asked Mrs. Grundwald to help you. So why come to me?"

Allison sighed and simply shrugged her shoulders. She slowly went to pick a file from her bag.

-"Quite honestly I did this because it felt like my best choice. Ever since the girls have found out about me being alive they have gotten really close at nearly finding me. I came here to you because honestly? You're Hanna's ex/current boyfriend. And I had no freaking connection to you, plus you don't live in Rosewood anymore which puts you pretty much very down on A's potentials victims lists. Because quite honestly who in their right minds would search for me here? I know I'm a selfish bitch but when you spend years on the run, fearing for your life constantly watching over your shoulder... Survival sometimes requires going to extreme measures. And from what I know about you, you know what it feels like."

It was a weird silence the one following the knowledge that out of all the people that were a part of her friends life Allison would end up having a connection such as this with Caleb. She slowly gave him the file she held in her hand.

-"When I first learned the truth about the Pact I also discovered that it's effects take place only within the town's old residential area. The one where people lived a hundred years ago. All the accidents happened in this area. All the teens died in that area. And there's also one more thing. Miranda Collins' body was never recovered from the boating accident. Her family burred an empty coffin. That's why her mother thought it was possible for her and the other Caleb to come back and stop this curse. The whole true love thing... "

-"But I'm not him. So let me get this straight... If I leave Ravenswood Hanna won't get into danger? She will remain safe?"

-"I don't know that for sure because face it Hanna never looks for trouble. Trouble just finds her. And that goes for the other girls as well. Now do you mind if I try to get some sleep again? I'm sure there are people in this town more able to talk to you than me." Allison slowly wrapped herself inn the blanket. "Oh and Caleb? If you leave this room it's best that you lock the door. For both our sakes." Allison then put her head back on her pillow as Caleb left the room file in his hand and phone in his other. He quickly called his friends and asked them to meet him at the Vault.

As he made his way towards his car Caleb noticed that Miranda was outside waiting for him he let her know he was on his way to meet Remy and the twins and then slowly asked her to join them. As they made their way to his car, Miranda finally asked him.

-"So are you planning on avoiding me now? And who's that girl? And more importantly can we please talk about what's going on?" as they reached the Vault and sat down at the gang's usual table Caleb waited in silence for his other friends to appear. He was surprised to see that Olivia hadn't come., but he made a mental note to himself to check in on her later on that day.

-"I met the Original Caleb last night", his words sounded like a bomb to the other two teens sitting at the table. The both turned their heads to watch him, surprise written all over their faces.

-"The Original Caleb? The one who died in 1918? That Caleb?" both Remy and Luke were shocked by what they had just heard from Caleb.

-"Yeah. Apparently he met Miranda and she brought him to my loft with her." as the three turned their heads slightly so that they could hide they were secretly discussing with a ghost Miranda just nodded her head.

-"I went for a walk through the park after Hanna left. Needed some fresh air. I sat down on a bench an then he showed up. He obviously thought I was "his" Miranda. He then grabbed me and I was confused for a minute that it was you", Miranda turned her head to Caleb, "and even more so, by the fact that he could touch me. I then realized that with everything that had happened in the chapel earlier yesterday, that he was more than likely the other Caleb."

-"Oh wow, that must have been so confusing for both of you." Remy sipped from her coffee. "why didn't you bring him to us with you?"

-"That was my first idea, but the thing is, when we found you guys were having dinner so we decide to post pone that conversation".

-"So you guys really aren't their reincarnations after all? And Thomas and Esther sacrificed themselves for nothing?" Luke's question reminded Caleb of the argument he had with the rest of the group about him and Miranda being soul mates.

-"Not quite. The thing is... When Caleb touched me, I suddenly started getting memories. Her memories of growing up here in Ravenswood, of meeting him, of their wedding day. Including of how they died. So while I don't think Caleb is the same person as the other Caleb, I think that in my case it worked... Which is probably why I"m the only one dead right now. Because I already died once before. The woman on the bridge? That was Rachel my best friend, former best friend." As Miranda finished talking silence fell upon the table.

-"Where's Olivia?" Caleb asked Luke "how come she's not here?"

-"She said she had something to do. A school art project, but i'm guessing she went out to clear her head of everything that's happened lately. Which sounds better than her cooking again, if you ask me." The teens all turned their head to him. "I gained some serious extra pounds after my dad died because of her cooking. Trust me I know what I'm talking about."

Olivia in the meanwhile had arrived at the Collins manor and had been staring up at the front door for the past 15 minutes before she finally summed up all her courage into knocking. The one who opened the door wasn't Mrs. Grundwald, like she'd expected, but just the person she wanted to talk to, Raymond Collins.

-"Olivia? Is everything all right? Why are you here?" Raymond Collins had been expecting one of the teens to just drop by and ask him for answers during the day. Though to be honest he was convinced that it would be Caleb to do so and not Olivia.

-"Can we talk? Mr. Collins? I have something I need to ask you about. May I come in?" Raymond slowly moved aside the door frame and let the girl enter the house. He silently moved his hand towards his office direction.

-"Let's talk in my office. I have my guess as to why you are here." He led her inside his office and offered her a chair to sit down. As Olivia sat down she took a glance around her before she met Raymond's inquisitive stare and lowered her head in shame.

-"I should start with apologizing. I was here with Miranda when she first found out about the jars. Granted she was the one that freaked out and destroyed hers... But still it's not ok for me to behave like that. I apologize for it." Raymond simply nodded his head towards her.

-" I assume you were looking for the dagger that killed your father, and that you probably thought I had something to do with him getting killed, I'm not blaming you for thinking about it. It must have been hell like for you to find out Dillon was the one responsible for it." Olivia simply shifted nervously in her seat before she turned her head to face Raymond again.

-"About that... I wanted to say thank you, for everything that you did for my mom ever since this whole mess started. You helped her a lot when no one else in this town gave a damn about what we were going through... When no one cared what she was going through. That's why i'm so grateful she had you in her life. And yet..."

-"You want to know why I was never around while your father was alive and now suddenly I am? That's something that you should probably ask your mother about." Raymond's gaze suddenly darkened with what seemed to be kept in pain over the loss of something he cared about. "But regardless of what her answer is, your mother is an important person in my life. And if I can to anything to help, rest assured that I will."

As Olivia silently watched the man in front of her she slowly realized he probably loved her mom a lot, which definitely explained a lot about the weird relationship that they seemed to have going on between them. She slowly started to rethink everything she knew about Raymon Collins from the moment she met him the night of the accident at the hospital until last night when he saved them all from Abbadon.

-"I also wanted to ask you something about the Pact. Last night you told us that Abbadon needs to kill all of us, that we all have to die together. But what if someone say Caleb walks away from Ravenswood for good? What will happen then?"

-"Should any of you leave Ravenswood he wouldn't be able to harm you or kill you. Like I said he needs all of you to die together. The only way that i know of breaking the pact are whispers from my own childhood... The children marked by the pact reaching the age of adulthood. Because as you probably know already the Pact marks only children and teens. Were you to reach 21 it will probably break down."

-"So basically if I move back to Rosewood and don't return here before my 21'st birthday, the Pact gets broken?" Caleb's voice coming from the door surprised both of them. The rest of the Pact's members were standing right behind him waiting for Raymond's answer.

-"Yes, that is pretty much the only reason why I've been trying any known means that I had of convincing you to go back home to Rosewood. While you lost a friend to the Pact, I've lost so much more that you could probably imagine. With Caleb's spirit running around here being free he can't try and harm any of you. They are equally matched in power and strength."

-"Why is that? Why does Abbadon fear him so much?" Luke was the one to ask what everybody else seemed to be wondering.

-"Because Caleb Rivers didn't die on the boating accident. He survived due to the care of a woman, whom he would often refer to as his Protector. Apparently Abbadon couldn't take his soul until she died herself. That's why he fears him. Because he was the one that nearly made it out alive of the Pact, the one that almost broke it once."

-"This woman who was she what was her name?" the five teens got even more confused over the new stuff they had found out about the pact. For each step they took forward at least ten would bring them back to the starting point.

-"I believe you've already met her. Her name is Hanna Marin." Miranda's gasp expressed the shock that they were all feeling knowing that Caleb'x ex-girlfriend was possibly they're only chance at making it out alive from the pact. Miranda then felt her heart suddenly tighten at the idea of Caleb going back home and reconciling with Hanna. She admitted to herself that she cared about him and seeing them together the day before had done nothing but put her through endless suffering because he clearly loved her so much. An now she had found ut that they had a bond as strong and as old as hers and Caleb's going on over decades of time. Miranda slowly walked out of the room without anyone really noticing it.

-"Hanna has no idea of what's going on here and I intend to keep that way. I broke up with her to keep her safe. So no matter what I'm not dragging her into this." Caleb finally decided his next course of action. He would go back to his loft and pack his stuff before going home, back to Hanna.

-"It's probably for the best. Now are you kids planning on staying here for lunch as well? If so I'll have Carla arrange it."

-"No, sorry but our mom's waiting us home. So we'll be on our way, right Liv?" As Olivia rose from her chair she walked slowly towards Luke.

-"Thank you for your kindness Mr. Collins. And for listening to what I had to say".

-"My door is always open, you can all come here any time you want."

It surprised them all how when Raymond Collins wasn't trying to be "creepy Collins" that he would just end up being a very decent person that they all felt they could go and try to get to know better. As they all left the Collins manor, Olivia rubbed her head because she suddenly felt a piercing ache. As she raised her eyes from the ground she saw the scene of her nightmares play out in front of her again...

_As she gave a frightened yell Olivia raised hey eyes to see a tall man holding her down, if only to keep her on her feet._

_-"Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt? What's going on? Who were you running from?"_

_Olivia simply started shaking and putting her head on his shoulder she let herself wrap in his hug._

_-"I was running because those two men that were chasing men... They... I think that they were planning on raping me. I saw one of them put something on my drink earlier at the party so I just threw it away when they weren't looking and then I escaped from the house towards the lake. They realized I was gone and followed me. Why are you here?" _

_-"I noticed that you had disappeared from the party and I heard some rumors how somebody was trying to play with the new girl around here. That she needed some training about how to have fun. So I started looking for you and then I saw you heading this way. Come on I'll drive you home." the young man slowly took of his shirt and put it around Olivia's body before wrapping an arm around her and leading her away._

_-"_Olivia? Is everything alright? You just blacked out on us._" _At her brother's concerned look Olivia just nodded her head and went towards their car. She quickly settled in the back seat.

-"I'm fine. I just have a huge head ache caused by everything that is going on." as the rest of the trio made their way towards his car, Caleb excused himself saying he had some packing up to do. He gently told them good bye before he made his way back o his loft to check upon Allison's whereabout and to also let her know that he was going back to Rosewood.

_**There it is the third chapter of the fiction. Now I really want some answers from you guys**_

_**Did you like it or not? What did you guys think of the whole Caleb/Allison bonding scene? How about the one that happened between Olivia and creepy Collins? I just love calling him that, so please review and let me know what you think about it.**_


	4. Twins

**Hello lovelies, I'm going to add up some detailed chapters giving details about things I've mentioned in the beginning of the story. I know it seems like I'm stalling but I somewhat feel that they are necessary before I make things go forward for everyone involved in this story. **

**Now I want to thank Katie for the wonderful review she gave not but some hours ago. You dearest reviewer asked a lot of questions a couple of them allowed me to see a possible glitch that I have to explain before moving on. You'll find the answer to one of your question in the next chapter written in the next chapter.**

**Now I can promise you however that I'll answer all the questions eventually. As for posting this story to PLL as well, I can't do that mainly because it's a cross-over story as such while the start of the story happens in Ravenswood I can assure you it will finish in Rosewood, therefore I think the cross over section of the site is the best one for the story to be posted. But I get that you guys like the story and you feel that you could find it easier under the PLL section, however nothing stops you from sharing the story with other fans. If you know other Halebers out there feel free to share it**.

**And now I'll go on with writing the two chapters I found are necessary in order for this story to progress and remain focuses on Hanna and Caleb.**

After the showdown with Abbadon, Caleb excused himself from the group saying he wanted to check upon Hanna. As he left towards the main house, Miranda slowly walked behind him in the same direction. Mr. Collins excused himself saying he had some business to attend to at the main house, he made sure both Remy and the twins, Olivia and Luke had gone out of the chapel before he closed the door locking it for good measure. As they watched him walk away Remy turned towards the twins.

-"I should probably head back home. My dad is probably freaking out over my disappearance. I'll make sure to let him know that Dillon was the one to kidnap me." Remy then gently hugged Luke and then turned her eyes towards Olivia. "How are you holding up?"

-"I'm fine. I'm just glad we all made it through the day. Remy come on will drive you home." as the three teens slowly made their way towards Luke's car the fail to notice that a young man was watching them from near one of the cemetery's tombs. As they got into the car and drove away Olivia closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of everything that had happened during that day. They dropped Remy back at her place and then Luke drove the car back towards their own home.

-"Livvy? I don't think we should tell mom that we know who killed dad. It would be pretty hard to explain how we found out the truth." Luke was concerned about other things as well. As children he had always tried to protect his sister from being harmed by anyone else. He had failed his sister only once before Dillon, but that was something that she wasn't even aware right now.

-"I think you're right. Luke? Why is there a police car parked out side our house? What's going on?" as the two parked their car in front of their house they hurried inside only to find a police unit waiting for them inside their living room sitting across Rochelle, the twins mom.

-"Mom what's going on? Why are they here?" Luke walked inside the room and watched the two men sitting on his couch.

-"They are here because apparently the two of you requested through my attorney that another search should be made inside your father's office for clues regarding his murder."

-"We did that because we thought that there may be things that they failed to find and that's why the blame fell on you." Olivia's voice sounded strained because honestly what was she supposed to tell to her ow mother "Gee mom there's a ghost in this town who showed us that dad was killed by my boyfriend who by the way has tried to kill me twice."

-"And it is a good thing that you did. Upon searching the room once more we found a book with your father's killer finger print covered in his blood, inside his office... Miss Matheson perhaps you should sit down, what I'm about to say we'll probably be devastating to you." Olivia made her way towards he couch near her mother and sat down on it. Luke came and put his arm on her shoulder waiting for what the police men in front of them had to say.

-"Miss Matheson, I regret to inform you that the person responsible for your father's death is your boyfriend Dillon Sanders." As Rochelle gasped, Luke silently squeezed his sister's shoulder as she put her arm over his and in a comforting gesture. Olivia closed her eyes and silently let herself fill with relief at the sound of those words, she was surprised the most when she noticed that she was silently crying.

-"Does this mean that you're dropping charges against my mom?" Olivia refused to even think about Dillon not paying for the hings he did to her family.

-"yes. We're extremely sorry for all the things that your family has been put through during this investigation. A search warrant has been issued for Dillon earlier today unfortunately it has come to our attention that he has died, about an hour ago, he was run over by a train."

Both Olivia and Luke froze as they heard that. They were both aware that an hour ago Dillon has run out of the chapel to save himself from the curse. It immediately clicked to them that the reason why Miranda nearly could come back from the dead was probably because Dillon died. "So basically we'll never get closure? We'll never know why he did this?" Rochelle's voice broke through the living room.

-"I'm afraid so Mrs. Matheson. Sometimes we don't get answers from things like this. Now if you'll excuse us we will leave. I think you've seen far to many police units in your house for a year now." As the two police men made their way outside the house escorted on their way by Rochelle Matheson, Olivia grabbed Luke's arm.

-"Let's go outside I need some fresh air." as they gor outside they were surprised to see Caleb standing in front of their house. He slowly made his way towards them. As he reached them Olivia felt herself crumble so she went and hugged Caleb, feeling the need to be held over by someone. As Luke put Caleb up to speed with what had been going on, she let herself be led towards the love sit on her house's porch. As the two young men continued to discuss things over she silently promised herself that she would not shed another tear on Dillon ever again. She felt relieved that he was dead and unable to hurt anyone anymore.

She started paying attention to things around her as her mother made her way back towards the house and invited Caleb over to dinner...

**Now as you may have noticed this chapter was based solely on what the twins went through during the first chapter before Caleb and Remy joined them for dinner. I needed for this chapter to happen because it explains a decision someone makes later on in the story.**


	5. Miranda

**So it's a double adding today this chapter tells things from Miranda's perspective's, Katie you asked me why there's one Miranda and two Caleb's. It's sort of simple really. Miranda is the reincarnation of her past self while Caleb as a Rivers family members is a descendant of Original Caleb. Hanna's Caleb isn't the same person as Miranda's Caleb due to the fact that Original's Caleb's soul was stuck in limbo for all those years. Now as I mentioned before Miranda's body was never found as such her soul wasn't sealed and so she was reincarnated,,, I hope I make sense. As for the rest of the questions... I'll answer them as promised eventually. Anyway hope that you all like these two light chapters before we all head back to the main show :)**

Miranda watched in silence as Caleb and Hanna said their good-byes. Hanna's arrival to Ravenswood had been a very shocking surprise for everyone, but to Miranda it had been above all a very painful one. As she watched Hanna and Caleb hug and kiss she was reminded of the last time she had seen them do such a thing. It was the night she and Caleb had found the tombs with their names and photos on, it was the same night Caleb had promised Hanna he would be looking out after Miranda and that after she'd be settled at her uncle's house that he would go back home to her.

As Hanna got in her car and rove away, Miranda couldn't find it in herself to go after caleb. Because truly how would she be able to comfort him as a friend when she was broken hearted? She had fallen and hard for a boy who not only loved another girl more than anything but said girl loved him enough to accept his ability to talk to ghosts.

Miranda slowly made her way towards the park deciding that she would stay there until she manage to control her emotions and be able of looking at Caleb with out bursting into tears, the way she was sure she would do if she were to meet him right now.. She bitterly recalled that Abbadon had called her and Caleb earlier that night "the lovely couple reunited", but at the end of the day things just weren't that way. If there was a reunited couple in Ravenswood that day it had been Hanna and Caleb.

Miranda finally admitted to herself that despite the fact that she had fallen for Caleb, he would never look at her that way simply because Hanna was the one that he loved. She humorlessly smiled remembering what Caleb told her about his break up with Hanna. He had made the other girl think that he loved Miranda if only so that he could stop her from ever setting foot in Ravenswood and getting herself into trouble, and not once had he thought of what Miranda might have felt about the idea.

And wasn't it ironic that despite everything Hanna had still come to Ravenswood hell bent on getting answers from Miranda, only for her to find out that Miranda was now a ghost and that while they were still apart Caleb still cared about her very much.

As Miranda finally completed her musings she admitted to herself that Caleb had always been honest with her regarding what he felt about Hanna. Sure he was probably confused as hell about everything going on around him but not once had he said anything about feeling something more towards Miranda other than the friendship he shared with all the other Pact's members. But that that didn't stop Miranda from hoping he would start feeling something more towards her. She was slowly reminded of her surroundings as she heard Caleb's voice.

-"Miranda? Is that really you?" as she turned her head towards him she was shocked not only by his appearance but also by the fact that not only did he stopped by in front of where she was sitting down but he also managed to grab her.

-" Caleb? I can feel you... What's going on?" As she said those words her mind started spinning with memories from a time long ago She remembered her wedding day being so excited to finally take that step with Caleb, their friends being there for them, their wedding wows.

_-"Everyone says we're too young to know what we want. But I've known ever since I first saw you. When we're not together I feel like I'm missing a part of me. I'm worthless with out you. I breathe but don't exist. Miranda.. ._

_-It was only the day that we met that I understand the meaning of eternity, so on this day with our friends as witnesses, I promise to love, honor and cherish you but not until death do us part... For eternity"._

As Caleb held her by her arms Miranda slowly released herself from him and sat back down on the bench. Ironically enough back in 1918 it was right there that he had proposed to her during a picnic with her friends. As she slowly shook her head she finally realized that the man standing in front of her wasn't the same person as the one she had been rooming in with in the past few days. This man was Caleb Rivers, her husband.

As she sat there taking in everything that had been going on she slowly understood just what exactly had happened when Raymond Collins had broken that jar, earlier in the chapel. He had released Caleb, her Caleb from where he had been held all these years so that he could find his way back to her. But as Miranda watched him she understood that he was probably feeling extremely confused not only about his surroundings but also about what was going on around them. She slowly touched his cheek and caressed it, smiling as she watched him close her eyes at her touch.

-"Oh beloved you have no idea how much being apart has hurt me. How much I've missed you", as Miranda embraced her memories she slowly stopped herself from doing anything else. She slowly rose from the bench and turned her head towards Caleb's.

-"Before anything else happens, we need to talk... Come on I'll introduce you to some friends of mine and I'll try to explain what's going on in this town."

As the two slowly made their way towards the twins house, Miranda wondered just how on Earth was she going to explain to everyone else the fact that really her and Caleb were actually reincarnations of their past selves and that her mother's and Caleb's father's sacrifice had actually worked out into bringing them back to life. She was also concerned of how exactly Caleb suddenly had the ability to not only see her but to touch her as well. And why was it he hadn't mentioned anything about Hanna's visit to her, yet.

However as they reached the twins house Miranda suddenly stopped herself and original Caleb from taking another step as they saw Luke and Caleb talking on the houses's porch, they were soon joined by Remy who got out from the house but also by her uncle who parked his car near the house. As the four made their way inside the house Miranda turned her head towards the Caleb sitting beside her as she finally understood the truth. He was a ghost as well, except he had been dead for almost a hundred years now, he'd probably been kept in limbo until her uncle released him to find his way back to her.

The Ghost Caleb's confusion was written all over his face as he turned to watch her, Miranda slowly shook her head and grab his arm. "I don't think now's the time to talk anything with anyone. Come on we'll go home and try and sort things out later when your double gets there." She then popped themselves to back to Caleb's loft where they started the waiting process.


	6. Chapter 4

**Ok lovelies moving on with the story. Just to clear some things up I haven't watch some of the latest episodes of PLL. I know what's been going on with Spencer taking drugs and Aria freaking out on Ezra, I've seen Hanna's scenes with Travis and Hollbrock in the past 2 episodes, as such my story's Ravenswood finale takes place between last week's episode and this one I plan on catching up eventually so that I can be as accurate as possible with my fic, but just so we're clear no one's kissing Hanna but Caleb in my world.. I like Travis and Miranda as friends, for both Hanna and Caleb, but hell no I'm a Haleb shipper here. However I won't bash them or act bitchy around them they deserve happy endings but not with Hanna and definitely not with Caleb. Not in my fic.**

**So about Olivia. You had a clue in the twins chapter... And now you're going to get another one... You won't get the whole story just yet however. But this one is a gift to you since everyone seems so keen to finding out more about it...**

As Hanna drove her car away from Ravenswood she stopped near the town's sign and pulled over. Because her hands had been shaking through out the day. Meeting Caleb's friends wouldn't have been a shock to Hanna if it hadn't been for the fact of who those friends were. She clenched her sweaty palms remembering clearly that upon seeing them, all she wanted to do at the moment was to vanish into thin air. However she took her cue from one of them and acted as nothing happened, making sure to avoid them for the rest of the time she had spent in Ravenswood.

She thanked the Lord that Caleb wasn't aware of her past connection to some of the people sitting at that table otherwise it would have made for a very interesting reunion. One she was so fondly, yet desperately looking forward, given the right circumstances. However telling the truth to Olivia could've meant endangered everything that she had promised to protect.

As Hanna finally got her emotions under control she ignited back her car and resumed her driving, cursing herself for the hundreth time for not having insisted that Miranda came home with her and Caleb and the girls when they las visited Ravenswood. Now Miranda was dead, her boyfriend was loosing it, or so it seemed, and some things she had promised to stay away from, she had nearly stumbled upon.

As Hanna continued to drive back towards Rosewood she slowly let her mind go away to places and people she hadn't thought of in years. To distant friends and endless days of having fun during summer time, long before she had met Allison Di Laurentiss.

As she realized the train of thoughts she had on her mind she decided to change it as such she slowly wondered what she should do with her relationship with Caleb. Things weren't easy for them before with A. lurking around, stalking her every move but now? Now her sweet, loving, caring boyfriend was trying to cope with the death of a girl she had asked to protect in way that made Hanna feel as if she really didn't know anything about him. She had the nagging suspicion that he wasn't telling her the whole truth about what was really going on in Ravenswood, but save for her moving in to Ravenswood to be with him she couldn't do anything..

Hanna parked her car in front of her house instead of taking it to her garage like she usually did and then she took her cell phone out of her purse, she considered texting Caleb to let him know that she had arrived home safely, however instead she chose to call him.

-"Hey Han, what's up?" Caleb's voice sounded a little worried over the phone and Hanna silently kicked herself for calling him. She had only then noticed what time it was on her car's watch.

-"Nothing much. I made it back to Rosewood safely and I wanted to let you know so that you wouldn't worry about me." as she told him this she let her head rest on her driver's seat allowing herself to shed some tears, caused mainly by the frustrating events that kept happening in her life.

-"If you made it back to Rosewood safely why are you crying?" Caleb's voice over the phone really made her smile. Even after they had been apart for weeks and hadn't spoken in just as much time he could still tell whether there was something wrong with her. He was still able to read her even through a simple phone call.

-"Because I want you to be here with me. I want to be in your arms, to hold you, to kiss you. Because I want to make love to you and walk barefoot across your kitchen". As she made that confession to him over the phone, she decided it was best to let him know that she was still going through an entire turmoil over their previous break up and the reason which led to it. Damn it she was not ok not being with him anymore, she was positive she wouldn't be able to go on with out him with her for much longer.

-"How about I just make res. For the Apple Grille for this weekend? I'll come there and we can talk things through with out any other surprises." Caleb's words surprised her as they were the last thing she had been expecting to hear from him, given the circumstances.

-"Do you mean it?", she didn't dare to hope for a positive outcome to this conversation or his future visit to Rosewood.

-" Hanna. I still love only you. That hasn't changed at all. We'll talk about it next week - end ok? Now go back inside your house and go get some sleep it's been a long day. I'll see you soon". As Caleb added a final goodnight to their phone call, she slowly wondered whether he had been spying her through a web cam to know exactly where she was and what she was doing.

She slowly shook her head bemusedly before entering her house. She silently tip toed around the squeaky stairway as she went to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She smiled fondly as she picked up her favorite Pj's from her closet, one of Caleb's old t-shirt's, the one thing she couldn't find it in her heart to throw away after he left her. As she sat herself on her bed she quickly fell asleep surrounded by his familiar scent.

Several days later as she impatiently waited for Caleb to show up on their date, silently worrying that he wouldn't and feeling suddenly scared she looked up from their regular table at the Grille when she heard the door's jimes only to be greeted by his soft gaze caressing her. As she made her way over to give him a welcome hug she was suddenly scooped inside his arms as he gently kissed her into oblivion. As Caleb finally released her, she just shook her head to watch him over.

-"Did you miss me?" Caleb silently asked the one question he always asked whenever he would go visit his mom in Montecito.

-"Always. Come on I ordered as something to eat while I was waiting for you." as they slowly went back to their table and sat down, Hanna took Caleb's appearance in for the first time since he arrived. She noted he was definitely looking better than he had on her visit to Ravenswood.

-"How are things going on with Miranda?" She couldn't help herself from being a little jealous of the fact that the man that she loved was mourning the loss of a girl they both barely knew.

-"She's fine. Ummm she finally settled things with her uncle." Caleb chose his words knowing better than anyone that walls had eyes and mouths in Rosewood not just ears. "And as such there's no more reason for me to stay in Ravenswood. So if it's not too late I would like to try and sort things over between us."

Hanna watched him amazed and then shook her head towards him. "things are not that somple Caleb. You can't just expect me to just forget that you not only kept Miranda's death from me, but that you also broke up with me by making me believe you fell for anther person. And besides, didn't you transferred to Ravenswood high school? What do you suggest we do? Commuting hasn't helped us before. Unless you plan on staying here permanently I don't see how we could even begin to try and sort things over."

-"I'm moving back. Being in foster care and moving around has it perks, I know how to move from a place to another faster than most people. Only this time I never intended for this to be a permanent transfer. I left my heart with you, Han' and I'm not planning to take it back anytime soon." Caleb's eyes were full of the warmth he usually reserved for when him and Hanna were alone in his bedroom cuddling, Hanna felt herself slowly melting as she listened to what he said and finally told him

-"Well if that's what you really want good because I'm not planning on telling you to go back to Ravenswood ever again. I'm done with asking you to help other people that aren't me. When you helped Emily you got shot, while helping miranda you nearly died in a car chrash for which I still want to hit you by the way. You should've told me about it right when it happened. However if you're truly decided to stay here with me than I'm willing to give us a second chance, so long as you stop keeping things from me."

As they continued talking through out the meal they were unaware of the fact that outside the grille, Travis was watching them. As he saw Hanna lean in to give Caleb a quick kiss on the lips he sadly smiled before he walked away. As the couple finally finished their meal they walked away from the grille and headed back to Caleb's old place to continue enjoying their private time together.

No sooner they entered his loft that Caleb spun on his feet grabbed Hanna in his arms and carried her towards his bedroom where he slowly proceeded into lowering her on the bed and turning on the tv. As he sat himself on the bed as well he embraced her and kept her in his arms/ when Hanna raised her eyes searching for an an reason as to why he would behave like that he simply shrugged

-"Teddy bears remember?" as Hanna suddenly burst into a fit of giggles Caleb watched her laugh for a while before he used the opportunity to transform those giggles into sounds caused by other types of pleasurable activities...

**So this chapter was based mostly on Hanna, however we're not done with Ravenswood just yet. But since this is essentialy a haleb fic, I felt I was long overdue to bring Hanna back for a while. I hope you guys enjoyed the clues regarding Hanna and Olivia, and since everyone keeps asking about it I would like to know just what exactly do you guys think that their connection is all about. What are your theories?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies, here's another chapter for you. I tried to finish the loose ends I had after posting my previous one. We're finally moving on towards to PLL land, just one more thing to settle before we go. Katie your theory was an interesting one. So interesting I'm actually considering it as a plot bunny for a future Haleb fic, if and when after I finish this one I decide to write another fic. Emma and nala thank you once again for the review, Britneymartina... Unfortunately no Hanna has no idea about the curse. We will get into it sooner or later, that much I can assure you. I have yet to write the scene but i know where I'm going with this and trust me when I say it will shock you.**

As Caleb made his way from the H. Armitage High School after applying for a re-transfer back to Rosewood High he slowly drove his car to his father's place. As he knocked on the door he was greeted by his dad, Jamie.

-"Well good morning sunshine." Jamie took in his son's disheveled clothes before he for what seemed like the hundreth time asked himself just what exactly was going on with Caleb. Sure they weren't as close as a typical father - son relationship usually was however he also knew how someone who was trying to protect their loved ones behaved like. Caleb fit the pattern to a t. In his case and, Jamie had a nagging feeling that whatever the reasons for his son's behaviour, also in Hanna's.

-"Hey may I come in? I brought some coffee with me." As Jamie moved aside to let Caleb inside the house, he pondered what exactly was it that Caleb was there for. Given their last couple of meetings ever since he had moved to Ravenswood, Jamie really felt Hanna's absence from his son's life. She had been the main reason for which he was even allowed to stay in it in the first place.

-"So what's up?" Jamie finally decided to broach the subject of Caleb's visit. "Got into any type of trouble at school? How was your first week?". As he asked he watched as his son set the two cups of coffee on the near by table, he slowly raised his head to meet his father's gaze.

-"Hanna was here yesterday. She and I are trying to work our things through. You were right about me needing to head back to Rosewood. I'm supposed to head there tomorrow on a date with her. And I'm not leaving until I sort out the mess I've made out of my relationship with her." As Jamie heard his son talking he felt proud of the fact that he had a kid willing to "face the fire" and not run away when things got hard. That was something else Hanna had taught him, since neither him or Caleb's mom Claudia were there to teach him.

-"I see. Well I'm glad you actually listened to what this old man had to say. Will you come back to Ravenswood after this? Can't blame you if you don't Hanna's an amazing person."

-"I'm not sure. I still have some loose ends here in this town, but Hanna comes first. Right now she needs me and quite frankly I need her as much as I need air to breathe. Which is why I stopped by to tell you of what I was planning to do next. She'd kill me if I didn't" as Jamie knew far to well just how sassy his son's girlfriend was he simply chuckled.

-"Before you go there, what do you say giving me a hand with clearing up the first floor?". Caleb just nodded his head and the two headed towards the house's first floor. They were unaware that the Original Caleb had been standing on the patio listening to their conversation. Original Caleb then left deciding he was long over due talking things over with Miranda and getting some answers.

Meanwhile in the Matheson household things weren't going as smoothly for the two twins. As they got home from their visit at the collins Manor they were once again greeted by their mom having visitors in the living room, Dillon's parents were there, along side Tess ,Olivia's best friend and Dillon's cousin. As the twins entered the room all heads turned towards Olivia. Rochelle excused herself leaving the room to make some calls as the twins greeted their guests.

-"Mr. And Mrs. Sanders, Tess, what are you doing here?" Olivia felt confused as to why Dillon's parents who never approved of her relationship with Dillon would suddenly be there, in her house. "I'm sorry to hear about Dillon. I can't imagine what you must be going through."

-"as if you cared. You are the reason why my son's dead. How did you do it? Did you bribed the police into faking evidence against him? My son's dead accused of being guilty of something that he didn't do and it's all because of you." Anise Sanders had rose from her seat and went to Olivia and grabbed her by the shoulders. "How could you? How could you frame my son for a murder he didn't do?" he shook her as she spoke as Olivia made a sign for Luke not to interfere with the woman's actions.

-"Mrs. Sanders, i get that you are mourning the loss of your son. I understand that things are difficult for you, however I had nothing to do with the police's new discoveries. My brother and I simply insisted that they make another search of my father's office from head to toe. But neither of us ever even imagined that a thing such as this would be possible. I'm truly sorry".

As the other woman gave an anguished yelp her husband made a move to go and comfort her, however before he could do so his wife started speaking again.

-"leave this town. Ms. Matheson. Otherwise I will do everything in my power to destroy you. I will not stand for my son's murderer to be allowed to continue her life as she pleases while my son is dead. Leave or I will destroy you." as Anise raised her hand to hit Olivia, Luke's hand stopped her.

-"You've made your point but now I think you've definitely overextended your stay. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave this house." as the trio prepared to leave the house Tess turned her head away from Olivia silently telling her she was taking on her aunt's side on that matter. As they left the house Olivia let herself drop on the couch. She turned her confused eyes towards her brother as Rochelle came in the living room after hearing out most of the conversation.

-"that did not just happen did it?" Olivia felt her nerves reach a breaking point as she realized that despite Dilllon being the one who did so many horrible things she would be the one people would shun away for it. Luke sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped her arms around her as he worried about his sister. Olivia allowed herself to rest in her brother's embrace as she started processing everything going on in her life. She was tired of everything, always being the supportive one, always being the cheerful one. As such she decided she was done with everything.

-"Mom? Ithink now's the right time for me to consider moving somewhere else. I can't stand to be here anymore. There are just to many things going on." Ir broke Rochelle's heart to hear Olivia talk like that but she agreed with her daughter's decision of moving.

-"Where do you want to go?" her approval surprised both twins, as they had been expecting a refusal from her. Luke simply decided it was best to keep his mouth shot for the moment.

-"I was thinking of going to Rosewood. That way I can still get here fast in case of emergencies, and besides they have a great high school there as well." Olivia blurted out her answer, although she was the most surprised out of the them all by her choice of places.

-"Rosewood? Are you sure about it? We're not that far away from Philly after all". Luke kept all of his emotions in check as he took in what Olivia had just said.

-"Yes. I really need a fresh start, away from everything." Olivia got up from the couch and headed towards the door. "I'll come back for dinner. I'll go for a walk I need some fresh air." as she left the room Rochelle turned her head towards her son, who silently made a gesture for her to sit down..

-"Did she tell you anything? Does she remember? Rosewood? After all this time she wants to go there?" Luke scratched the back of his head before finally answering his mother's questions/

-"I don't think she remembers anything yet, however she might start to soon. Caleb's ex-girlfriend visited him yesterday. We had heard about her before but I honestly didn't make the connection until she showed up yesterday. Mom it was Hanna" as Rochelle gasped, luke continued his story ."Granted she was as surprised as me about the turn of events but she acted like she didn't know anything, after we "met for the first time", she has avoided us until she left. But it was her, mom."

-"I see. Well maybe it's for the best. Perhaps this way, we'll finally be able to let this ghost to rest. Now I'll go start making the dinner, and you could try and sort out your things in the garage...I keep stumbling through them". As the two raised from their places they both went to do their chores.

Olivia kept walking until she accidentally stumbled upon the old Rivers house just as Caleb was preparing to leave it to go back to his loft. She silently walked over towards him, as she noticed he seemed deep in to his thoughts,

-"Why so glum, Caleb?" her voice made Caleb raise his head towards her. He hadn't noticed her being there in the first place.

-"I'm having a hard time processing everything that's been going on around here." as they both started walking Olivia gently told him of the Sander's visit and of her decision. They made their way towards the Collins manor for the second time that day.

-"You're moving to Rosewood?" Caleb felt a little confused of the turn of events. He would've asked more questions but stopped himself short as Olivia landed one of her own questions to him.

-"Caleb? No offence but why are you still staying here in Ravenswood? Why aren't you going back home for Rosewood for good?"

Caleb sighed as he listened to his friend's questions.

-"I made Hanna a promise of helping Miranda settle in, and with everything going on, i don't want to be the one that adds more trouble to her life. Granted she accepted my talking to a ghost but I just don't want to be the reason for which she gets into trouble or worse."

-"I don't mean to pry, but Miranda's settled her issues with her uncle and you make it sound as if Hanna is facing a different type of danger back in Rosewood as well."

Caleb watched her and for the first time since he knew her he really took it in, her ability of simplifying things over for everyone.

-"It's not that simple. I don't want to leave Miranda alone here, to face all of this alone. What if something bad happens and I'n not here to help her or any of you for that matter?"

Olivia took in his words and put her hand on his arm stopping him just as they reached the cemetery's gate.

-"Look the way I see it things are really simple. You want to protect them both and you care about them both, but since you can't protect more than one, I'll just give you this small advise. Protect the one you love, that way you're choice will be easy. Protect the one you love, because quote honestly life's too short for us to go waste it. You love Hanna? Go be with her? You love Miranda? Stay here and help break the curse. Just choose the one you love."

As she finished talking Caleb wrapped his arms around Olivia in a small friendly hug. He pulled back his eyes full of admiration for his friend. "You really never cease to amaze me, I'm somewhat happy that you're going to go to Rosewood yourself. I'm sure you and Hanna would go along just fine."

-"Oh I don't know about that... What if we get into a cat fight over the latest fashion tips?" as Olivia slowly answered him they both chuckled. They resumed walking towards the manor only to be greeted by the sight of the Original Caleb waiting for them on the stairs...

_Laughter could be heard everywhere as the group of teenagers finally reached their destination point. The young woman in charge of them, turned around and smiled towards them._

_-"Now kids as you may have noticed on your way up here this is a closed forest area as such we're the only ones here. Now I have in my hand a couple of sheets. Each one has the pocture of a flower on it. For each flower there are two copies. Your task for the day is to grab your file and find your partner and then you'll go looking for that particular flower, once you do you're to create an art form about it. Poetry, pictures, drawings anything you like but you have to work in pairs. Now come get your sheets and we'll meet back here in three hours"_

_As the teens groaned they each took their file and started looking around their group of friends for their pair. Among them was a shy insecure girl who really resented being there because she was always the ugly duckling. However as most persons had paired and started walking away she was suddenly met by the gaze of another girl who just simply took her sheet from her hand._

_-"Hello my name's Olivia and I guess I'm your partner for this task."_

_-"Hy I'm Hanna. So I guess we should head out and finish our task?" Hanna felt mesmerized by how pretty the other girl looked, however she was astonished to see nothing but kindness inside the girls eyes._

_-"Stop treating yourself as if you're nothing but scum. The point of us being here is for each one of us to understand that outside beauty, always starts from the inside..."_

**Hope you guys like it. Also we're finally starting to see how things really are between Hanna and Olivia. What did you guys think of the Olivia and Caleb conversation/bonding scene? Yes she's the one going to Rosewood with him. And she's going to fall under A's radar as well because let's face it A sees and knows it all. She won't get bullied though, however Hanna's world will start to crack until Olivia finds out the truth...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, we're finally there the last scenes in Ravenswood... At least for a while. Who's excited about the idea? Thank you for your reviews they were so much fun to read... Keep sending them my way. I love them :) just as much as I love the fact that tyler's coming back to PLL. Katie, after your first review I decided to start my first pll section fic yesterday, hope you like it... Now moving on with the plot.**

As they made their way towards the original Caleb both Olivia and Caleb felt a little surprised by the situation, Olivia more than her friend. As they reached him the two Caleb's stared at each other assessing the situation. Olivia felt like slapping herself.

-"Seriously? You two are just gonna stare at each other all evening?" as original Caleb turned his head towards her, she smiled at him. "Hello I'm Olivia Matheson, and this guy here shares the same name and look as you, and we'd both be happy to meet you, but you're sort of dead and it's impossible for us to touch you..." as they both stared at her Caleb chuckled over his friends antiques, thinking she was similar to Hanna in that aspect.

As the trio made their way towards Caleb's loft, Original Caleb told them he knew from Miranda about the Pact's lasting for almost a century. He also confirmed that the only for it to be broken was for at least one child marked by it reaching out to adulthood.

Olivia then asked the question that had been on her mind for a while now.

-"How exactly did you die? We know it wasn't on the boat. Who saved you?"

-"It was because of me that all the other victims of the Pact are stuck here. I survived the Pact for almost two years, because of one of my childhood best friend. A person who always stood by my side despite everything. And she paid the price for this." pain could be heard all over in Original Caleb's voice as Miranda who had silently entered the room, asked :

-"Was it her? Was she the one to help you?" she slowly pointed towards a picture of Hanna that Caleb kept on his computer's desktop. "Was it Alexandra?"

-"I believe you know her descendant, Hanna Marin. After the boating accident the water carried me away. She was the one who found me, the one who brought me back to life. She helped me heal and move on. I mourned you and she helped me get through it all."

-"Did you love her, as well?" Miranda's voice was filled with paon as she asked the question. While Caleb and Olivia looked between the two nervously.

-"No more than I loved my brothers. I only love you. I only ever loved you. My Hanna knew that she helped me with my pain, and she paid a high price for being my friend. Her family shunned her, friends turned their backs on her. In the end she died alone because she choose to help me. That's why Abbadon fears me. Because I promised to protect her family from 's why he needs the jars. They were the only way he had of refraining the souls of the ones taken by the Pact." as the two Caleb's faced off each other again Original Caleb finished speaking. "Go home to your loved one, little one. He won't be able to touch her. You have my word. Live your life away from here and than we'll all be free from this wretched curse." He then disappeared from the room leaving Miranda behind. She sighed.

-"they grew up together, Alexandra, or the other Hanna as you know her as and him. And 've always feared he would choose her. Now I know it's not true. Go home Caleb. This is where we say goodbye. You stayed here to help me settle and to get answers. Now I know the truth about uncle Ray and we got the answers. Go find your girl. I will do the same with the one I love." she slowly mimicked their hand to forehead signal. She quickly left the room to search for her Caleb, leaving behind two very astonished teenagers.

-"I'm gonna go start packing. We should leave to Rosewood together tomorrow." Caleb finally managed to say as Olivia nodded her approval as she hugged him and made her way towards the door herself.

-"I'll make sure to tell Luke and Remy about all of this. Good night Caleb see you in the morning." as the pair split to head towards what they both had to do Olivia, felt her head ache return once again. She found in completely strange that every time she thought of Hanna and Rosewood. She sighed and sped her pace as she headed back towards her own house.

-_"I'm sorry, but tell me does bitchiness run into your family or is it just your sister?_

_-I wish I could say it's just her but I'm afraid that from time to time I'm a big ass myself... I'm Jason by the way, Jason Di Laurentiss_

_-Pleasure to meet you under the circumstances, the name's Olivia Matheson. And this is Hanna Marin, my room mate. Loved to meet you but we have to go. See you around , Jason."_

_The two girls left the poor soaking guy on the porch as they made their way towards their sleeping room to finish off their assignments for the day..._

**So what did you think of the new twist? has anyone seen it coming? And so we're off to see Rosewood from the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Katie the reason for which last chapter happened is like this, I needed to explain Olivia's presence in Rosewood with Caleb, but also to reassure Caleb about no possible consequences for Hanna if he left Ravenswood. It's something like this Raymond Collins told them what he knew, but he couldn't assure them of how to break the Pact, so Original Caleb's was required to confirm it... **

**Feyhazelle I will write down the answers to your questions eventually and they will probably surprise everyone. Treanne thank you for the lovely review and following. Britneymartina yes Olivia met Ali and Jason before, so the plot thickens.**

**Now let's move on with the PlL show. Ok. What i'm about to write is something i usually don't write, so I'm definitely pushing the envelope here. I'm so out of my comfort zone right now. On this note I must warn you all this chapter is rated M, for certain reasons, but go ahead and enjoy it.**

Sometime later in the afternoon Hanna woke up to find herself alone in Caleb's bed. She heard the water running in the shower, and as she got off the bed she went inside the bathroom stall. Seeing as how Caleb had his back to her she silently entered the bath tub before she wrapped her arms around him.

-"Hello sleepy head. I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so cute while you were sleeping." Caleb made a move to turn and face him but Hanna simply tightened her grip on his waist stopping him.

-"That's because it's the first time in weeks that I manage to actually get a decent sleep. Lately everytime I close my eyes i end up having nightmares." Hanna gently bit down and sucked on one of Caleb's ribs, on his back. As she finished speaking Caleb gently caressed her arms around his waist. When he felt her bite him down he decided that he could be jus as playful as his girlfriend, especially since he was done with his shower and she needed to use it. As such he turned towards her, his eyes full of mischief, only to notice that Hanna's eyes were full of open desire towards him.

Caleb grabbed her head in an almost painful way and kissed her roughly on her lips/ as he did so he brought his arms around her and using a moment when Hanna wasn't paying attention he scooped her up and propelled her against the bathroom's walls, hot water pouring over them, as Hanna wrapped her legs around his waist for support.

Caleb used one if his hands to keep Hanna's head in one place allowing him access to her collarbone and neck, where he proceeded to suck and nip her skin very lightly knowing that she usually got hickeys very easy. All the while he used his other hand to touch every inch of Hanna's body that he could, eventually letting himself play with her lower lips as Hanna just move her head backwards and softly cursed "Fuck, Caleb. Stop playing with me."

He however paid her no mind and continued to finger her until he felt her inner walls clenching around his fingers. As he felt her reach her orgasm, he once again grabbed her head and crushed her lips in a silencing kiss. As Hanna reached her brink she dug her nails into his back not being able to keep herself supported in the same place anymore, as she finally rode down on her orgasm, Hanna managed to open her eyes and gaze over Caleb's, both of them having difficulties with thinking and breathing,

As she put her arms around his neck for better support, Caleb withdrew his fingers from her before once again he kissed her lightly, as he did so he felt her pull away from his lips before she finally told him what he wanted to hear. "I want to feel you inside me, I need you to be in me. I want us to finish this together. It's been far too long since we've been together like this". She then proceeded to kiss his neck, licking his Adam's apple before she gently nipped at his collarbone going upwards towards his earlobe wich she proceeded to play around with. Caleb felt his arousal grow from the moment he watched Hanna, his beautiful Hanna reach her brink of pleasure, knowing he was the one to cause it, until he finally felt himself on the brink of exploding when she told him exactly what she wanted from him.

It was because of reasons such as that that making love had been so great with them. They always told each other what they wanted and what they needed from the other. Feeling his arousal grow until it became painfully unbearable he slowly entered her both of them groaning as it always felt like coming home for them, as Caleb started pushing and pulling he was met by Hanna thrusting her hips towards him for every move until she once again was consumed by the waves of pleasure, Caleb soon following her.

As the finished Caleb slowly supported Hanna to get back on her feet, suddenly smiling at her."well that's a lot of wasted water. We never did manage to clean ourselves up, what do you say we take a shower together?". As Hanna giggled happily she fondly whispered in his ear."Only if we get to share a towel too."

The two teens resumed taking their shower together refraining themselves from other activities this time around. As such about an hour later after Hanna had ambushed Caleb in the shower they both managed to get out of it, Hanna walking around his apartment in one of her favorite t shirts, who barely covered her ass, while Caleb dressed in only a pair of boxers watched her dance her way through his kitchen, as she rummaged through his fridge and kitchen cabinet and checking whether she could find anything inside that could be cooked. After she a negative response she turned her head towards Caleb.

-"Wanna go grab something to eat or just order some take out? I'm feeling hungry and you have nothing to eat in here."

-"Let's just order some takeout. I don't like the idea of sharing you with anyone right now." Caleb went to softly kiss her just as her phone started buzzing. Hanna groaned in annoyance, as he sighed, and waited for her ti open her text message.

-"It's an sos message from Aria, we're supposed to meet up at Spencer's house to discuss about something."

-"I see. Do you want me to drive you there? Are you coming back when you are finished?"

-"umm. Yes and yes to both questions." a s the pair dressed themselves they slowly went to Caleb's car and drove away towards the Hastings residence. As they reached spencer's house Caleb dropped Hanna off with a final kiss on her lips and a promise he would get them something to eat for when she came back to his place.

_Olivia watched as her new room mate was silently speaking with another blonde girl, and she didn't seemed happy about it at all. As such she decided to go see whether she could help Hanna. As she made her way hear the pool's edge she was was suddenly surprised to see the other girl storm her way. As she turned her head towards Hanna she felt herself being pushed inside the pool._

_As she fell inside Olivia started panicking because she didn't knew how to swim and the water was to deep for her. As she started panicking thinking no one could help her she saw someone drop in the pool next to her. He grabbed her by the arm and brought her to the surface, only to find the young blond girl sitting near the edge herself._

_As the young man silently cursed he swam with Olivia around him until they got near the pool's stair._

_-"Are you alright?" the stranger's voice sounded full of concern. And as Olivia finally managed to get her emotions under control from her fright, she turned her head towards him and was mesmerized by his eyes "what were you doing trying to kill yourself. That pool is closed for good reasons."_

_-"I fell inside it. Wasn't paying attention where I was going. Thank you for saving me. I know it's embarrassing but I don't know how to swim. I didn't need to back home. And I'm sorta scared of pols and lakes and stuff like that."_

_-"Oh you poor dear. And here I was under the impression you were trying to get everyone's attention, with your little stunt earlier."_

_-"Allison go back inside your room. Otherwise I'm calling mom to come pick you up. You're still a guest here remember."_

_As the blonde girl marched away in annoyance Hanna carefully approached the two and extended a towel for Olivia to wrap around herself. As Olivia got up she shook with coldness. _

-_"I'm sorry, but tell me does bitchiness run into your family or is it just your sister?_

_-I wish I could say it's just her but I'm afraid that from time to time I'm a big ass myself... I'm Jason by the way, Jason Di Laurentiss_

_-Pleasure to meet you under the circumstances, the name's Olivia Matheson. And this is Hanna Marin, my room mate. Loved to meet you but we have to go. See you around , Jason."_

_The two girls left the poor soaking guy on the pool's porch as they made their way towards their sleeping room to finish off their assignments for the day..._


	10. Chapter 10

**So lovelies thank you for for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the chapter so much. Now I need your guys help. I want you to write down a male name in your next review, but it has to be a male name that has never been featured in the pll universe, as such no jason/lucas/garett/ian/ezra/tobytravis/luke added. I need a male name to be featured in my story and for the life of me I can't think of one. Amd please don't write one of the actor's name, as suggestions, you'll understand why eventually. So a guy's name, but no actor/character from pll/ravenswood can be featured as suggestions. As such i'm asking you for your help.**

**Feyhazelle thank you for the review.**

**Treanne you mentioned something in your last review that you were right about. We shall see if things go the way you expect them.**

**Katie I'm having a little problem with you. Apparently i'm getting addicted to your reviews, because you ask so many good questions, and to be honest sometimes I discover through your words things I haven't thought about, so please keep reviewing.**

**Britney thank you for your review as well.**

**Now halebers let's get back on our ship. Enjoy the new chapter.**

As Hanna literally waltzed inside Spencer's house her entire being glowing with happiness she noticed that only Spencer and Emily were there, and she also noticed the fact that in front them on the kitchen island was the damn journal Ali kept with some of their secrets, that they had found hidden inside Ezra Fitz's desk at school, leading them on as him being a potential A. As she approached the two girls and sat down beside Emily, Spencer turned her head towards them.

-"We were supposed to find it", Spencer took the damn thing in her hand and started flipping through it.

-"But why would he give the book back, after he went through all the trouble of staling it?" Emily's voice reflected both her and Hanna's confusion.

-"Because now it's a Trojan horse", Spencer's voice got that I=have-a-serious-theory-about-A's-identity mode. "Look. There are little changes, little changes that have to add up", she flipped easily through the journal's pages, "like here, it says, _I can't stop thinking of Ambrose Pierson, _but in the picture I took in the car, it says, _I can't stop thinking of Anbrose Pavilion._"

-"What's Ambrose Pavilion?" Hanna felt her head started to explode of all the things that were happening. Her happiness at being reunited with Caleb seemed to have been very short lived after all.

-"I don't know, but it was a big of enough clue, that whoever stole this book wanted to make sure that we would never see it, that we would see something else". Unfortunately for the girls Spencer's answer brought on only more questions.

-"Are all the changes like this?" Hanna continued asking as Emily sat there in silence watching the scene unfold.

-"Yeah, pretty much January becomes march, cute girl becomes cute guy" Spencer's voice sounded full of annoyance as well.

-"And A thinks we won't notice because we would believe we were so smart to take it back" Emily finally spoke saying her theory which added up to that of the other two girls.

-"But a doesn't know that I have the original pages on my cellphone. So we're back on track again". As Spencer finished talking Emily grabbed her phone and dialed Aria's cell, only for her friend's voice mail to take over.

-"Aria's not answering her cell phone."

-"Then we need to stay on her front porch until she gets back home." as the girls headed out of the room towards Emily's car the saw Caleb waiting outside leaning on Spencer's car. As Spencer and Emily had yet to learn of his return they were understandably surprised to see him there. Even more so as Hanna went straight over to him and kissed him.

-"Caleb you're back? Why didn't you tell us Han?" Spencer asked although Emily was as equally confused as her about that unexpected turn of events.

-"Well it's probably because I just got back in Rosewood earlier today. I dropped Hanna here as well, and I suspected you guys would be doing one of your investigating sessions, however Spencer, I also came here to deliver a message from Vivian Darkbloom. Ezra is hiding something but he's not A." as the three girls near him gasped Hanna quicly recovered and hit his arm.

-"why didn't you tell me any of this?" Hanna's head was spinning by the news of Allison and Caleb talking to each other. "How is it that she came to you? Is she ok?"

-"She's worried about you girls being in danger because of your investigation about Mr. Fitz.." as Caleb answered their answers he took Spencer's car's keys and motioned for the girls to get on. He took the driver's seat. "She paid me a visit to Ravenswood the same night you left. She seemed fine, a little worried and annoyed over the fact that you guys are getting so good at finding out her where abouts. She asked me to come back here to Rosewood and help you. And here I am."

-"You came back because Allison asked you to?" Caleb sighed over hearing this.

-"No I came back because my girlfriend always gets into trouble, even when she's not looking for it. I'm just more comfortable with the idea of me being here and able to protect you, than being away and not doing anything about this whole mess." he raised his hand to take one of Hanna's as he drove the car towards Aria's house. As they reached it the four teens watched as Ezra Fitz drove his car away from the house.

-"Oh you've gotta be kidding me. They're dating again?" Spencer's voice sounded frustrated as Caleb took in what just happened.

-"Aria and Mr. Fitz? Seriously? Since when? Why did you keep that a secret from me?" Caleb felt a head ache at the idea of one of his friends dating one of their teachers. He hiwever decided that he'd seen or heard worse stuff going on than this as such it wasn't really any if his business. Hanna shook her head towards him as she gently applied pressure to his hand.

-" It wasn't really my place to tell you any of this. It's not my secret." as the pair looked at each other, Spencer cleared her throat,

-"Well since none of us is talking to Aria tonight why don't we just head home?" as the rest of the cars inhabitants agreed she and Emily swapped places with Hanna and Caleb, leaving the two on the passenger seat. As Caleb told her the adress where him and Hanna were sleeping over that night he felt Hanna let her head rest on his shoulder. As they reached his loft's complex, he gently scooped Hanna in his arms before carrying her inside. He let her lie on the bed before he closed the doors and changed into a pair of he did so he managed to change Hanna into one of his shirts before he covered them both with a blanket and he drifted to sleep as well.

It was sometime later during the night that Caleb suddenly woke up to find Hanna shifting while she slept. As he tried to wake her up he noticed that she was crying in her sleep. Caleb resumed gently trying to wake her up with out succes. As such he took her in his arms and cradled her, talking to her as one would to comfort a child, apparently that worked because Hanna stopped crying and as she subconsciously snuggled into him she resume her sleep. Caleb remained awake for the rest of the nigh watching her sleep, and making sure her nightmares wouldn't bother her anymore. Around 5 a.m. he finally fell asleep, only for both him and Hanna to be awaken by someone knocking on his door several hours later. As Hanna woke up and went to the door she was as equally surprised to see Caleb's guest as the guest was to see her.

-"What are you doing here?" Hanna was so shocked by the visitor she had to grip the door not to slam it shut,

-"I was supposed to come get Caleb for a coffee before we headed to rosewood high school to enroll ourselves there? But I decided not to waste time so I brought coffee with me here. Except I had no idea you'd be here otherwise I'd have grabbed you one as we... So may I come in?" Olivia Matheson first thing in the morning was as bubbly and shining as Caleb was grumpy..

As Hanna let her inside Caleb's kitchen's loft she went to wake him up all the while becoming seriously aggravated over the fact that Olivia was standing not but a couple of feet away from her, and that she was apparently going to be staying in Rosewood as well. She held her thoughts to herself as she made her way towards the bed and woke up Caleb. She then got dressed as he walked inside his bathroom.

Hanna sighed before she joined Olivia in the kitchen, as she sat down , she studied the other girl carefully trying to understand why exactly she was in Rosewood. As she did so she heard Olivia speak to her.

-"I've wanted to ask you this ever since I saw you, back in Ravenswood, have we met before? You seem so familiar to me and yet I don't remember meeting you before you visited Caleb a few days ago."

Unbeknownst to Hanna Caleb had finished washing and dressing himself as well and was now standing in the door way. While he was expecting Hanna to answer it, the moment she did he noticed that she was lying.

-"No we've never met before. Not that I remember". Caleb decided he would ask Hanna more about it later however, for the moment they all risked getting late for school as such he gently got the two girls out of his loft and they all were soon headed to school in his car. As they entered the building, Hanna's phone received a text. She felt her blood froze as she read the text.

-"Found yourself a new BFF? And yet if you talk, she will pay the price. Sweetest sweet. A."


	11. Chapter 11

**So lovelies I think I'm going to be taking a lot of people by surprise in this chapter, however I have this idea in my head of how the story should go further and I honestly feel really anxious to let you guys see it develop as well. **

**Treanne I hope you won't be disappointed of what comes next, or anyone else that asked questions about this particular subject,**

**Britneymartina thank you so much for you help with the name suggestion. But as i know what I need the name for I'm affraid I can't use any of your suggestions yet... Or can I? Wait and see.**

**Damon the scene that you asked for puts me on an awkward position because i'm not a big toby fan and writing it in the future will end up with him out of character I think. But I'll try to add it here as well.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy reading this, because I'm definitely enjoying writing it.**

_As Hanna reached the top of the hill she suddenly froze before she gave the most frightening yell she could possibly give. On top of the hill, laying in the middle of the flower field, her skin as pale as silver, drenched in a pool of what seemed to be her own blood, was Olivia. As Hanna reached out to her friend she noticed she was still breathing. _

_Thanking the lord for the fact that she had taken her radio cell phone with her, she took it out and dialed two numbers. She told those two persons where she was asking for help in figuring out what to do about her friend. She didn't dare move her head because of the potential injuries, she however took her sweater and put it around the head injury, so that she at least stopped the bleeding._

_As she waited in silence Hanna tried with all her might not to loose her control and she could only hope that her friend would be alright. As she stood there her sweater getting soaked with blood she finally noticed a mountain rescue team heading her way. Ash she stood aside to let them work on her she was relieved to hear that her quick tinking had stabilized Olivia's condition._

_She followed down to the bottom of the ill where she noticed that the two persons she had called for help were there as well waiting. As she reached the crowd that was starting to gather around the ambulance she went and wrapped her arms around luke silent tears falling over her cheeks. Luke hugged her back kissing the top of her head before he headed towards the ambulance and left with it..As Hanna turned her head towards Jason she noticed he was quite shaken up as well._

_-"I don't know what happened between you guys, a few days ago, but If Olivia dies... I will never forgive you Jason. You knew that she wasn't allowed to go climbing. I can only hope that you're satisfied with what you just caused". She left leaving the poor young man grief stricken..._

_As they both reached the hospital several hours later they were relieved to hear that Olivia was conscious, however she was suffering from a mild case of amnesia, and couldn't remember the past few weeks of her life. As the medic continued to talk the news got even better. _

_She was in a very fragile state as such, everyone that she had been in contact in the past few months was to keep a distance from her, since telling her what had happened to her could have caused for her state to aggravate, as such both family and friends were recommended that they should wait for her memories to come back on their own. Upon hearing this a silent agreement took place between Olivia's family, Hanna and Jason. They would all keep their silence about those missing several weeks from Olivia's life, until she remembered by herself what had happened._

_A few days later Olivia was discharged from the hospital only for her parents to take her away home to Ravenswood, back with luke. While Hanna left the camp promising herself never to need going back there again. As such she started using Allison's advices about how to improve herself. Little did she know that it was because of Allison's interference's that three years later she would get herself entangled back into Olivia's lif e once again..._

Hanna's mind was definitely not focused on what was going on around her as she made her way through school looking for her friends. As she had reached the school's grounds earlier that day with Caleb and Olivia, her mind had slipped towards things she had put huge efforts into keeping locked away. She finally managed to change her train of thoughts as she saw her friend Emily walking towards her

-"Morning sunshine I just got a text message from Spencer. She asked us to go and meet her in the girls bathroom. Like right now."

-"Morning to you too.I wonder what's up with Spencer. She usually doesn't call emergency meetings at this time of the morning. Let's go."

As the girls entered the bathroom they were both shocked by Spencer's appearance. She was dressed extremely weird. As if all her outfits had suddenly fled her closet leaving her only one option for dressing a pair of shorts and a hoodie, with a pair of slippers.

-"Hey"

-"Hey"

-"Hey" the girls all saluted each other.

-"Whaaat are you wearing?" Hanna's confusion over Spencer's outfit made itself clear. For Spencer was known to always wearing an appropriate attire when she was at school.

-"Nothing... O had to change and this is all I had in the gym locker." Spencer's voice became evasive.

-"Did you? Did you have an accident?" Hanna thought the same thing as Emily, that perhaps Spencer had an accident while having one of those days.

-"What? No!"

-"Well are you going to? What is it with those shower slippers?" Hanna's confusion grew as she watched her friends feet.

-"Can you just forget about the outfit? We have an emergency situation here." Spencer snapped towards them, before she went and locked the bathroom's door.

-"Os that why you called me at 4 a.m.?" Emily's voice shocked the other two girls. As Spencer watched Emily confusion written all over her face.

-"Wait, what? I thought that after we saw Aria lip locking with the devil, we went home to calm down and crash". Well at least that's what her and Caleb had done, because she remembered nothing of the trip home except for the fact that she had woken up in his bed dressed in his t shirt. While Olivia came over with coffee.

-"I... I must have just hit dial while I was asleep. Look, I know we said we'd talk to Aria after school but I really think we need to tell her about Ezra sooner. Like now." Hanna glanced over to Emily, waiting for her friend to say something.

-"What? Spencer, we can't tell her now."

-"The longer we wait, the more dangerous it becomes"

-"And you think it's any less dangerous to drop a bomb like that on her right before she goes to class?" Hanna felt she was reaching her patience's edge.

-"No we can't do that to her." Emily agreed with Hanna.

-"Do what? Protect her? Ezra spoke to me this morning and i could barely make eye contact..." as Hanna listened to her friends argue about what they should do regarding aria she hoped they would manage to avert this crisis until one of them managed to get in touch with toby. Something was wrong with Spencer, and perhaps he would be able to talk things through to her and manage to calm her down. The girls finished their conversation as the bell rang the beginning for classes.

As Hanna stopped by her locker only to notice Olivia and Travis of all the people talking, as she made her way towards them she said a quick hello to travis before she turned her head towards Olivia. As the other girl smiled towards her, Hanna felt her heart pung with guilt at keeping stuff away from the girl in front of her. Travis excused himself before heading up the stairs towards his own class while the two girls checked their schedgules only to notice they had all their classes together, except a few that Olivia shared with Caleb as well. As such Hanna rook her towards their first class.

As they reached it Hanna quickly sent Caleb a text asking him to get in touch with toby, and have him talk to Spencer as soon as possible. As the two girls entered the classroom they noticed that they were also sitting next to each other, which only frustrated Hanna even more as she now had to keep her distance from Olivia jogging very carefully between being a good colleague, and a not so close friend when all she wanted was to get closer to Olivia.

As break came through Caleb came in to say hello to Hanna and also help Olivia get to their next class. As the three moved around the school building Hanna finally asked something that had been on her mind for a while now.

-"Um how exactly is it that you guys became friends?"

-"It's a long story."Caleb answered just as Olivia added her own answer.

-"We nearly died in the same car crash." she figured it was best to tell as much truth as possible to Hanna. She was surprised to see Hanna go pale as she heard about the car crash.

-"You were inside the car as well? Was there anyone else there with you?"

-"My brother and his girlfriend Remy, which you met already, and Miranda". Olivia and Caleb exchanged an uncomfortable look as Hanna stopped dead in her tracks as she took everything in. She however managed to get herself together just as they reached the classroom's door.

-"well Olivia I'll come pick you up later for our next class, and I'll be seeing you later, I'm eating lunch with the girls today", she told Caleb before she gave him a small peck on the lips as she headed towards her second period.

As she sat down in the classroom she got a text from Caleb. "Spoke to toby. He's taking Spencer out for lunch. Is it ok if I eat with Olivia, today? Love you, teddy bear."

-"Go ahead, but Caleb I want us to talk after school. Wanna go at the Brew for coffee? Love you too" she quickly sent her text as her class started..

**Well this is it lovelies. Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did or didn't you know what to do right? Hit the review button and let me know what to think.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**So lovelies this is the next chapter. Thank you for your lovely reviews.**_

_**Katie your reviews were definitely so nice to read... But I'm afraid you won't get an answer to your question until we're right near the end of the fiction. You asked me how it is that Allison brought Hanna back in Olivia's life. It's simple actually, if Hanna hadn't become friends with Allison then she wouldn't have had no reason at all to go to Ravenswood and meet Miranda and all that followed. Ok maybe it's not that simple.**_

_**Treanne I know I'm not answering your question, however all I'm gonna say is the person who made the accident to happen will be revealed near the end of the fiction. Bear with me I think you'll definitely love the twist I'll be putting there.**_

_**Britney thank you for your review as well.**_

_**Now I want to thank everyone of you readers out there for giving me a lovely surprise in the fact that this story has 1000 views, seriously you guys rock. That's like half the people that went to Paley fest this year for the Pll panel stopped by to read my fic. And I'm so thankful for you all. So today I'm adding up some stuff that I mentioned I would be going into sooner or later, they will keep on popping through the story explaining some of the things, you guys wanted to know more things about. Well good luck and have fun reading and before you leave this fic page, hit the review button and let me know what you think. XOXOXO**_

_Dearest Alexandra,_

_It seems only yesterday we were born on properties next to each other. I still remember how we'd so often joke about being close friends even before we were born given that our mother's were pregnant around the same time. I still remember how we'd always use to run around your back yard playing with the animals. You were always so full of life and brightness, but then tragedy struck down your family as your parents were killed in that terrible flooding that struck down Ravenswood., which led you to live your life away from here._

_I often wondered if you living away from Ravenswood with your aunt and uncle was really the best option for you. But given the circumstances I don't know what better options would have been better for you. I know in your last letter you told me that you've met a nice young man that your family is trying to get you to settle down with, now that you're reaching your 18 birthday. Quite honestly nothing would make more happy than knowing you've finally found a home for yourself, but I mus express my concern about it. Is this what you want? Or are you just doing what everyone else expects you to do? I know that on your 18'th birthday you'll become a very rich young lady, but I must ask you to be cautious, the world is still a very dangerous place._

_Alexandra I fear that as we head towards entering the World War lives in Ravenswood would only get in more danger than before, I know I shouldn't be talking about this with anyone but I fear that if no one acts about it a lot of people will end up paying a very high price... I can not go into details right now I just hope that one day I'll have the chance to explain everything to you._

_In your last letter you asked me about Miranda, and the sort of person she is, well I'll try not to remain focus solely on talking about her. She's beautiful, and smart and witty. She ligths up the room by simply being there. She's not afraid to speak up about the things that go through her mind. She loves poetry and theatre. She always laughs, and she always puts up a though act front when it comes to protecting her close persons from stuff that would end up hurting them. She's a lot like you, and I know that the two of you would get along amazingly. Do you remember how you once told me that when the right person comes along I'll know she's the one?_

_Well, my dearest friend, she came along and my world stopped spinning. As such I want for you to be the first person that I tell about this : I plan to propose to her. And with our families working closely together to extend our businesses, I don't doubt that nothing would stop my proposal from being accepted. As such my deepest wish right now is for you to meet her, for I know for a fact that I want the two most important women in my life to get along._

_I fondly await for your answer. Your oldest friend,_

_Caleb Rivers._

As Hanna saw Caleb sitting in their regular booth at the Brew after school she went over to him and kissed him. However as she sat down she noticed he seemed troubled by something.

-"Hey, you. Where has your mind ran off to? Because you are definitely not here with me." she tried to mask her own fleeting thoughts my making a joke about Caleb's. As Caleb turned his head to watch her, Hanna silently wondered just what exactly was he really thinking about because the way he looked at her made her really uncomfortable.

-"Han, I need to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth." Caleb's voice sounded really serious. Hanna nodded her head in approval before he asked her. "How is it that you know the Matheson twins? And don't try to lie to me the way you did with Olivia this morning." Hanna shifted herself on her chair as she took in his question, before she sighed as she answered.

-"I really wish I could answer this question, Caleb but I can't, I made a promise a long time ago of keeping this a secret. And as much as I want to I can't. All I can say is that I'm trying to protect someone. So please trust me when I say it's best to just leave things run their course, when the right time comes I promise I will tell you the truth, but right now I can't. It's not my place nor is it my secret to share."

As Caleb took Hanna's words in his mind simply shifted to the way Luke basically had done everything in his power to avoid Hanna during her visit to Ravenswood. It was like they shared more than they let everyone know. He however couldn't bring himself to be upset over Hanna keeping secrets from him, not when he knew that he did that only when she was trying to protect someone, in this case Olivia, and he also couldn't blame her because he kept things away from her as well. Caleb sighed and then leaned over to reach for her hand. He took it and gently squeezed it, before he briught it to his cheek.

-"I'm not fond of us keeping things from each other Han, however I know you do things like this only if you have serious reasons, as such I'll trust your judgment. But I want you to promise me that if things get to hard for you to keep in you'll talk to me, alright?"

Hanna leaned over for a small peck on the lips before she answered him.

-"Alright I promise. But now I want you to tell me just how exactly was it that you met Olivia and Luke, and how exactly the car accident happened." as Caleb watched her he suddenly realised that Hanna was probably more close to the twins than he had thought before as such he grabbed her hand before he got up.

-"Let's go for a walk and I'll tell you everything about the accident." as the pair began walking towards the park.

Meanwhile in another part of Rosewood Olivia entered the apartment her mother had arranged for her to live in while she finished high school and looked across the town square. As she slowly took out the groceries that she had picked up earlier that day and put them away in the fridge or cupboards she slowly, prepared herself a salad and some fried eggs as she quickly pondered over how her first day at Rosewood High School had went.

Granted she had met a lot of people and a lot of them had seemed to be either in awe over the fact that she knew both Hanna and Caleb or very surprosed to see her there. She couldn't complain though, compared to all the stares that she got back in Ravenswood after the police had started investigating her father's murder, she felt she could handle a few stares. And yet there were some people such as Hanna, or her history seat mate, Noel Kahn who seemed to know more about what was going on than her. She however decided not to pay them any mind as she was determined to begin a new life, moving on from the horror of knowing that her ex-boyfriend had killed her father.

As Olivia decided to do some meditation and yoga to clear her mid of things she noticed Caleb and Hanna walking hand in hand through the town's park. She smiled bemusedly for she had taken quite a like in Caleb's Hanna. She felt as if she could trust her in a way one usually did only with old Olivia settled in a comfortable position for her meditation she let her mind drift.

_As the young girl ran away she giggled as she avoided the splashes of water, the young man behind her was sending using a water gun. As she reached the back of the cabin she quickly ran behind a tree, knowing that is she did so she was bound to get caught and soaking wet._

_As Jason approached her and aimed ready to soak her wet he suddenly realised to both their amusement his gun was out of water. As Olivia collapsed on the earth in laughter, Jason walked towards her and suddenly the mood changed between them. As he silently extended an hand towards her and helped her back on her feet he slowly lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss... On the forehead. As he did so he felt Olivia's questioning eyes search for his own._

_-"I'm 18 Olivia while you are just reaching your 14 birthday. I'm not going to become a cradle robber despite how much I'm interested in you. But know this when the right time comes I will find you and if we're meant to be together we will be. But I won't ask you to wait for me. You are entering high school and you'll have so many new wonderful experiences coming your way. But for now I won't be one of them. Perhaps one day." he gently pressed another kiss on her forehead as he left her staring at him._

_As he disappeared from her sight Olivia entered the bedroom she shared with Hanna, she sat herself on her bed and she started crying while looking out the window..._

**So lovelies what did you guys think? Yes that's a letter written by Original Caleb to Alexandra. What did you guys enjoy more, Haleb's conversation or Olivia and Jason. Was it a good conversation between them? Was Caleb supposed to press for further more answers? And I want a straight answer. I'm considering writing a Hanna and Luke phone conversation. What do you guys feel about it? When I originally started this fic, I wan't planning on having Luke come in the picture after Caleb and Olivia left ravenswood. Now I'm not so sure. So please go ahead review and tell me what you guys think/**


	13. Chapter 13

**There you go lovelies as promised I edited this chapter a little, adding something that I wa to tired to write down when i first posted this chapter. I'm definitely looking forward to know what you guys think of this chapter. If you can't review just send me a PM with your opinion and I'll make sure to reply. So have fun reading...**

As Hanna reached her house that night and watched Caleb drive away after he brought her home, she took her phone and dialed a number she had never used in all the time she had had it. As she waited for the other person to answer she was relieved when she heard a male voice responding.

-"Luke? Hey it's Hanna. I... Uhm... God ... I nees to talk to you." Hanna's voice sounded flustered over the phone as she waited for Luke's answer. Luke sighed as he prepared for the long conversation ahead of them.

-"I figured you would call ever since you came to Ravenswood. What's up, Hanna?"

-"i got back together with Caleb earlier this week, but I'm really freaking out here. Olivia and I go to the same high school, and share most of our classes. And I think she knows something's off Luke... She asked me today if we had met somewhere else before. I loed to her, Luke, but Caleb knows I did so... And now he wants answers, and I can't give them to him, but I can't lie to him either... So help me please, what should I do?"

Luke sighed as he slowly processed the whole situation. He understood exactly why Hanna had called him. He had been just as shocked as her when he'd realised that Caleb's ex-Hanna was actually her.

-"I'll call him later and talk to him. It's best if I'm the one to explain this, Han. I don't want you to get dragged back into this mess."

-"Oh don't be ridiculous, Olivia's my friend, and I don't turn my back on my friends, no matter what happens." Hanna huffed in annoyance when she heard Luke's answer.

-"Is that how you're gonna tell Caleb about us? Or am I one of your secrets? Never to be shared or told to anyone.."

-"Luke, I'm not going to hide to Caleb the fact that I dated you when we were 14, I value my friendship with you far too much for this. You were one of the first people to see the real me one of the few to be there for me when I was feeling down." Hanna's voice softened over the phone as she spoke with Luke. "you were my first kiss, but Caleb's the person I've been in love with for almost a year and a half now and I don't want to keep this a secret from him. We all deserve better."

-"Fine. In that case you can tell him about our summer fling and I'll talk to him about what happened to Olivia. That way we can all sleep better at night."

-"Thanks Luke I really appreciate it. How are you? Caleb told me of the accident, that you were there with him and miranda. Are you ok? Were you guys hurt? When Caleb told me of the accident after I came to Ravenswood, I wanted to both kill him and beat him and simultaneously hug him.

The little idiot should've told me that he had a accident".

-"I think he was trying not to worry you. No one got hurt and Caleb managed to save Olivia as well, so we were ok after the accident. We then started hanging out together and he moved here and then you came and he left again to be with you."

-"And your parents? How are Coach Matheson and mr. Matheson? I miss your mom, probably more that I miss you."

-"My dad was killed in his office a few months ago. And they only recently found out who the killer was, until then they went after my mom."

-"Luke Oh God, I'm so sorry. I know how close you and Olivia were to your dad. Is there any way that i can help? Do you need anything?"

-"I need you to be there for Olivia. She needs a friend to help her through this Han. So please just help my sister to move on."

-"Oh Luke sure, I'll do my best to help Olivia make a new start for herself here. Listen i have gotta go but I'll keep in touch and if anything else happens I'll make sure to let you know ok? Have a nice evening."

-"You as well, Hanna. Listen if Olivia starts remembering things just keep me posted will you? If so I'll be there as fast as i can. Take care now."

As the two hung up their phones, Hanna started preparing for bed knowing that in just a matter of a few hours she and her friends would try and gently tackle Aria about Ezra being A. She just hoped that after this they would all manage to get a break from this hell and move on with their lives...

_Dearest Caleb,_

_I really want to thank you for expressing such concern over the fact that I met someone who I could one day start a family, however I assure you that this is not the case. The man that my uncle and aunt seem to find so fit for me just gets on my nerves, he rubs me off by simply being in the same room as me. _

_My entire family household seemed to find it completely hilarious that I would choose not to marry him or anyone else for a good while to come. I want to travel and explore this world before I will tie myself to a place and a person for good. It annoys the my uncle quite a lot the fat that despite the fact that he's the head of the family, I'm still able to make my own choices regarding everything my parents left me properties, jewelry, books, money._

_I guess he had hoped that he would be able to spend it, or to use it away for his gambling debts, but my parents were smart enough to create a trust fund for me, as such it is only I that have access to their legacy._

_You've expressed concern over the World War coming our way, but Caleb, I detect that there's more to this whole story that you've told me about. What troubles you so much, old friend? You are not one to be so concerned about this stuff usually. So what exactly is going on?_

_I so wish you could just come and visit Rosewood for a period of time. You could even bring Miranda with you. That way I would finally have the chance of knowing the person you love so much you intend to propose to her. I'm so looking forward to hearing how that went by. But Caleb if at any point in time you feel the need to escape reality remember Rosewood is but just a few miles away from Ravenswood, and my home is always open for you._

_I look forward to hear more good news from you,_

_Alexandra H. Marin_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews. To the anon who asked for both Luke AND Remy to come to Rosewood, while I love them as much as you I still don't know how to fit them in this story. I'm so glad you guys liked the twust about Luke and Hanna dating when they were younger. And Britney to your last question you asked Caleb will react in some way... Now we go on with the main show. **

**Also I won't be posting anything else related to the whole Original Caleb - Miranda- Alexandra stuff in this story. I think that I have far too many plots going on, so I'm cutting some of them off. However I will write down a sequel/prequel after I finish reconnecting that will be about those 3, and all the answers will be explained in there. Thank you for your patience.**

**Now please let me know what you think of the new chapter so hit the review button.**

As Caleb slowly entered his loft he feard his phone started ringing, looking at the caller's ID he frowned for it was someone he wasn't expecting to hear from anytime soon. As such he dropped his keys on the table after he locked his door and headed towards his kitchen. After getting himself a glas of water he picked up the phone.

-"Hey Toby, what's up? I've been meaning to get in touch with you for a couple of days now, I just never had the time to do so."

-"Hey yourself, I dropped by spencer's place earlier today and she told me that you were back in town. And I figured you're probably gonna want your car keys back, now that you're here. Actually I could just come to your place now and bring them."

-"Sure. That sounds great because I wanted to talk to you as well about some stuff. I'm at my old place. Let me know when you get here."

As Caleb tidied his place a little though he knew for a fact Toby wouldn't care about it his phone rand for a second time that night. As he picked it up he was even more surprised by who was calling.

-"Hey Luke what's up?" Caleb slowly wondered just why exactly would Luke call him, because as far as he knew there were no emergencies happening Ravenswood related. "Everything alright? Did something happen? Are you and Remy ok?"

-"Dude slow down. Everything's fine. Remy says hello. Hanna called me earlier today to tell me you have some questions about the fact that she knows me and Olivia."

-"Hanna called you? I wasn't even aware that she had your number. Why does she have your number?" Caleb's confusion grew by the minute.

-"I gave her the number a long time ago, asking her to call me if she ever had an emergency, and the reason why she did so was an emergency. Caleb listen, what O'm about to tell you it's a secret that Olivia isn't aware of, however I promised Hanna I would tell you the truth."

-"Is this about the promise she made about not telling me where she met Olivia and you, what's up with that by the way? And why didn't you tell me anything before when she came to Ravenswood to see me?" as Caleb spoke on the phone he started pacing around his kitchen. He however sat down when he heard Luke speak again.

-"Neither of us could do so, at least not with Olivia around. We're keeping things a secret from her, in order to protect her." Luke sighed. "we met each other when we were 14 during a summer camp. Hanna and Liv' were roommates and they were also close friends. At the end of the summer camp Olivia had an accident that nearly killed her. Hanna was the one to find her and save her."

-"Good God. But why keep the secret?"

-"the doctors at the hospital told us that telling my sister the truth would more than likely end up killing her. The only way is for her to remember on her own what has happened. As such Hanna mae a promise to keep it a secret. Therefore when she came to Ravenswood we both kept distance from each other."

-"I see. Is there anything else that I need to know about this? Can I help in any way?"

-"Just talk to Hanna and be there for her. She and Liv were very close Caleb. So she really needs support right now. And Caleb? If I'd been in your shoes and handling this whole mess, I definitely would've done the same choices you did in order to protect Hanna. Now that I know it's her you were referring to I really think you should keep her away from this mess for as long as possible, but keep in mind she deserves to know the truth. And if someone else tell it to her, trust me she's going to kill us both. Now I'd love to catch up some more but I'm supposed to go over at Remy's for dinner. We'll keep in touch." Luke disconnected his phone so fact leaving a perplexed Caleb holding his in his hand. As he shook his head his mind full of questions Caleb heard Toby knock on his front door. He quietly went over to open it only to find his friend looking irritated at him.

-"Hey, what's up? You don't write, you don't call, it's like you've been dead for the time you spent away from Rosewood." as Caleb silently moved away from the door allowing Toby to enter his place hw shook his head.

-"I've been busy, so busy I nearly died twice in a week. But let's not talk about me. Dude, what's going on with Spencer? She looks like a ticking time bomb. I know she must have a new a theory but it's putting her in the ground..."

-"I know that. The thing is she won't talk to me. Whatever it is. It's started after they came back from Ravenswood."

-"Well I think we need to get the girls together and talk things through, all of us as a group. There's too much going on around us for anyone to be able to make mistakes."

-"I agree, how do you suggest we do that?"

As the two started talking they made a plan hoping that this way they would be able to sort things through with their friends. They were unaware that all the girls were planning interventions on each other as well at the same time as them...

**So a short chapter but we're moving on... Now guys you know the drill hit the button and review. What do you guys think of both bromance conversations? Tell me I want to know :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok lovelies thank you for the wonderful reviews I've recieved for the fiction. They are always so very welcome. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Kisses and please let me know what you guys think about it.**

As the following morning came, Caleb and Toby took advantage of it being a Saturday so the called the girls into a meeting at Caleb's place. As the girls came one by one they all took in the fact that it wasn't just Caleb and Toby there but Paige as well. From Hanna's confusion, to Emily's surprise, to Spencer's annoyance and Aria's amusement they all somehow managed to fit around Caleb's kitchen's table. As all the girls sat down the two boys exchanged a glance deciding where to begin the conversations.

-"Ok, since I guess you're all kind of wondering what's going on and why Caleb and I called you all here, the reason is simple. We're worried that A's finally taking a toll on all of us. As you guys know A played some nasty tricks using my mom's death as leverage. But that's not what we should discuss right now. Spencer you've been acting really strange in the past few weeks and I'm really worried about you.". As Toby finished talking everyone focused their eyes on Spencer, who just looked back at them a blank look on her face. "Now I know that usually when you act like this it means you have a theory about who A is but this time it's different, and it worries me a lot."

-"Toby I'm fine. But you're right I have been researching a new theory about who A is and it's going to put one of us go through a living hell if it's true. I'm fine however I just couldn't get some decent sleep in a while." Spencer responded to Toby but she was surprised to see that the girls all exchanged knowing looks between them. Before she could ask anything about it, however Aria started talking.

-"I'm glad you brought this up , Toby, because we were worried about this as well. You acting like this it's happened before hasn't it, Spence? Look we're all you're friends here and we all love you, we all care about you, but we're concerned about you." As Aria continued talking Spencer, turned her face towards Hanna and Emily, all the while Caleb and Paige watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes, Spencer suddenly started to become agitated as she watched her friends.

-"Hold on a sec? You guys are staging an intervention on me? I don't have a fucking problem I told you guys I'm fine. But on that note shouldn't we be talking about the elephant in the room? Like who A is?" Spencer grew agitated by the minute and as Toby tried to put his arm on her shoulder she slapped his hand away. "What the Hell Hanna and Emily I thought we were suppose to be talking with Aria about..."

-"Spencer are you taking pills to keep you awake at night?" Hanna moved on the offence being painfully aware that her friend might feel betrayed by her behaviour, but she was not a shy person when it came to saving those that she cared about especially if it meant from themselves. As everyone stared at her Toby having frozen on the spot hearing Hanna's words, Hanna continued, "We know that you had a problem like this 2 years ago the summer Ali died. We're your friends Spencer that's why we're having this conversation. No one wants to accuse you of anything but you have been acting very strange lately."

-"How exactly is it that you know about what happened that summer? No one knew but my parents and the school. Oh wait, let me guess Mr. Fitz ", Spencer bitterly snorted as aria guiltily took a file with the Rosewood High logo on it and set it down on the table in front of her, "Wow well isn't that convenient. As soon as I find evidence about him being A he makes sure you guys get this. How freaking convenient."

-"Ezra is A? Spencer just what the hell are you talking about? He's not A." But as Aria made a move to get the file from Spencer, Caleb's hand stopped her.

-"Ok breathe you two. Now I don't know what's the hell is going on with you Spencer, however a couple of days before I left Ravenswood, Allison paid me a visit. And while she told me that Ezra wasn't A, Spencer, she also told me that he's been lying to you about stuff, Aria. She said he wasn't who he claims to be. Now as we're all involved in this together we'll discuss them as both individuals but also as a group. So as of right now no more secrets allowed ok?"

As he did so both Aria and Spencer sat down in their chairs while Hanna gently slipped her hand into Caleb's silently thanking him for taking over the conversation. Toby let himself sit on a chair near Spencer, not saying a word, while Paige looked uncomfortably around her.

-"So let me get this straight. Allison is alive? She's not dead? Why didn't you tell me before? Why keep it a secret from me, Em? Hell even Caleb knew about it." hurt and betrayal could be heard all over Paige's voice..

-"They kept it as secret from me as well. Honestly I think Caleb only knows about it because allison went to see him." Toby's voice could be barely heard in the deadly silent room as everyone was trying to process everything that had been happening around them that morning.

-"Actually I never kept it a secret from Caleb." as everyone turned their heads to her, Hanna continued talking, "it would've only resulted into some unwanted and unnecessary drama for our relationship, and we already had plenty with him moving to Ravenswood going on. Ok I suggest we discuss everything at hand here, both your pill problem, Spencer and also why exactly we think mr. Fitz is A. Now spencer you can go first and tell Aria why you believed Mr. Fitz is A, and then we'll focus on you."

-"And then perhaps you can all explain what you know about Ali being alive. Because quite honestly that's a lot to take in." Paige sighed. "So Spencer go ahead tell us you theory."

As they all got comfortable in their seats Spencer started talking explaining everything she had managed to find about Ezra and the where abouts of his Ravenswood lair. As she did so Aria grew from becoming agitated to shocked to becoming stupefied in a matter of seconds. When Spencer finally finished talking aria grabbed the file on the table and walked towards the door,

-"I know you mean well and I appreciate that you've told me all of this, but I need to find out the truth all on my own. I'm going to talk to Ezra." as she spoke her voice started cracking but before she could walk out the door Caleb grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her back in.

-"We all understand that you need to do this alone, and that you want this all to just go away, however you are not going to see him by yourself. Even if he's not A, he can still be a dangerous person so when you go to talk to him you're either taking me or you're taking Toby with you."

-"Ezra won't hurt me, Caleb, he's not capable of such a thing."

-"aria, humor him. He's not going to let you do this all by yourself. I would know it better than you." as aria turned her head from the door, her eyes full of tears, Caleb gently wrapped his arms around her. Everyone watched as aria cried on Caleb's chest.

-"On second thoughts you should just take both of them with you just to let them beat him up for hurting you. Cause if you hurt my girlfriend's friend you're dead fried meat..." as they all turned their heads to Hanna, and burst into fits of giggles, Caleb shook his head in approval of the way his girlfriend had managed to lighten up the mood.

Things were soon settled for the Paige and Emily drama centered around Allison as Paige and the boys were told exactly what she had told the girls the night they had last seen her. Eventually the gang settled back on the topic of Spencer taking pills. They all decided with Spencer's agreement to take turns keeping an eye on her, until she kicked them out of her system for good. As they all prepared to leave Caleb's apartment late in the afternoon Hanna decided to stay behind and help Caleb clean up the place. She also felt that she needed to discuss things about Luke and Olivia with Caleb. As everyone left she picked up the plates and glasses from the table and washed them as Caleb dried them off.

-"Luke Matheson called me last night", Caleb told her just as they finished doing the dishes. Hanna turned her eyes towards his face and waited for him to finish what he had to say. "He told me about Olivia's accident and that you made a promise in order to keep his sister safe and alive."

-"I'm guessing he didn't tell you I was the one that saved her life after finding her bleeding out to death because of a hit to her head. However to be honest I was the one that asked him to talk to you and let you know the truth. I don't want us to have secrets from each other. And this is something only Jason and Allison know about me."

-"Jason? Allison's brother? What does he have to do with Olivia?" Caleb felt a little shocked to hear that his friend also had connections to Allison Di Laurentiss..

-"he saved her from drowning once. That's pretty much how they met. And while they flirted through out the entire summer vacation he kept his distance from her. And pretty much broke her heart in the process. Till this day I think he was indirectly the reason why she had that accident. And I've told him so the night she was brought to the hospital."

-"God grief. And now Olivia's here and she'll probably try to get closer to you because she knows only you and me here in Rosewood. How are you holding up?"

-"I try not to think about it. Because it's definitely killing me inside. She is such a sweet friend and an amazing person and I can't get close enough to her because I might have slips about knowing her, but I also can't stay away from her, because if i did I wouldn't be such a good friend, would I? And I miss her so much Caleb" Hanna's eyes filled with unshed tears as Caleb extended his arms to her.

-"Come here" Caleb held her in his embrace letting her cry out all her pain away. He suddenly felt so frustrated for not being able to help Hanna. Because honestly in such cases choosing to walk the right path was never easy was it? "I'm right here with you Han. So when it gets to painful and you feel like there's nowhere else to go, come to me because I'm right here for you."

As Hanna finally calmed down from her crying she dried her tears as the couple moved on to sit on Caleb's bed and watch a movie. They sat in silence with Caleb slowly caressing Hanna's back, as she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. To Hanna that was the most comforting sound in the world. Lying next to him and listening to his heart beat, feeling his chest rise and fall because of his breathing, being completely at peace with each other. As they laid there she felt Caleb's hand started to travel beneath her breasts, across her waist.

She slowly rose on his bed and straddled him as she leaned down to his head to gently kiss him she made a gesture for him to get in a sitting position which he did without complaints. As Caleb sat back on his bed, comfortably sitting on his pillows with Hanna on his lap. She gently started to kiss and nip and lick him, going slowly from his mouth towards his collarbone and than she went to his earlobe all the while she slowly moved her hands beneath his shirt while Caleb gently pressed her to him.

As she tugged his shirt to remove it from his body Caleb sneaked his hand beneath her shirt only to discover that she wasn't wearing any he felt Hanna smirk against his mouth he grabbed a fistful of her hair and passionately kissed her, holding her steady against him with one hand as his other traveled beneath her skirt.

-"Is this your I'm not wearing underwear day?" his voice was shaky as she turned her baby blue eyes to stare at him, desire and amusement clearly written on them, and a slight amount of tease.

-"why do you have any complaints?" Hanna started giggling as she watched his shocked face at the idea of her not wearing anything beneath her clothes that day.

-"Definitely not. Good lord if I'd known about it earlier... I'd have jumped you on the kitchen table, despite the guests watching."

-"No you wouldn't have because that would have meant for Paige, Emily and Toby to stare at me naked, and let's face you're pretty territorial when it comes to me." As she finished talking Hanna removed her self from Caleb's lap and gently started stripping. She always loved how he could just stare at her body for hours and never take his eyes away from her no matter what she wore, her clothes, his or nothing at all. As she got ready to remove her shirt she felt Caleb reach out for her and put his arm around her waist .

He silently rubbed the lower parts of her back before he leaned in to kiss her belly button as she removed her shirt. Caleb then proceeded to raise himself from the bed and kiss her stomach and breasts going up to her neck before he finally kissed her on the mouth. As he did so he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist before put her on the bed gently. Caleb then proceeded to remove her skirt, adding new kisses to every inch of uncovered skin that he could find.

While he did so Hanna's breathing became more and more erratic as the tightness in her belly increased as Caleb finally pushed her legs apart and settled between them, he then proceeded to play with her bundle of nerves all the while kissing her inner thighs. Hanna's hands gripped the sheet beneath her as she let him play with her body in ways only he had ever known. When she finally reached her peaked after what seemed like hour or days on extremely pleasurable torture Hanna closed her eyes and rode the waves of pleasure, and when she finally opened them with an unfocused gaze she noticed Caleb was staring at her, taking in every reaction of her body, every sigh and every move that she made.

He finally shed his pants and returned his attention to her. As he did so she shook her head in approval, and then they both moaned as he finally entered her. Hanna moved slightly so as to give him a much more better access to her body and they both groaned once he finally started moving, Caleb's mind being entirely focused into making Hanna come once again before he allowed himself to do that as Hanna felt herself reach her peak she grabbed his neck and kissed it before she whispered to him "Together, let's finish this together." Caleb was more than glad to comply with her request their climax washing over them both as they reached it together.

Hours later as they laid together in bed Hanna wearing his shirt while Caleb had only a pair of boxers on, Hanna turned her head towards him and kissed him.

-"Come on let's get something to eat, I need to talk to you about something." as Caleb rose from his bed he extended his arm towards her. As they made their way towards the kitchen they heard someone knocking repeatedly on the door. As Caleb went to open it he was surprised to see...

**And now it's your turn to write and tell me what you think about this chapter XOXOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok lovelies, here comes the next chapter of Reconnecting. So let's get on with the show case towards the unexpected connections. Oh and thank you all for your kind reviews.**

As they made their way towards the kitchen they heard someone knocking repeatedly on the door. As Caleb went to open it he was surprised to see a very irritated Remy Beaumont sitting on his doorway. Caleb stepped aside allowing her to enter his apartment, wondering just what on earth could be so wrong for his friend to show up out of the blue on his door step.

-"so help me God I'm gonna kill him. Luke. He's being a moron. He told me about Olivia's medical condition only two days ago, after he spoke with you on the phone. And I've known them my whole life, I've been dating him for 2 years now and yet he keeps it a secret from me. Seriously? I just want to grab his neck and yank it really bad."

-"Remy, Remy calm down. Breathe. Getting angry is not going to help anyone. Is Luke here as well?" Caleb tried to calm his friend, as he watched Remy move around his living room.

-"No he's back in Ravenswood. I swapped places with Olivia for today.. Oh Lord am I interrupting? I arrived at a bad time didn't I?" Remy had noticed Hanna standing in the door clad in Caleb's shirt watching the scene with amusement. As she did so both her and Caleb were suddenly struck down with embarrassment over his clothing, or lack of thereof.

-"I should probably go get some clothes on. Be right back, Remy." Caleb sped out of the room, but not before he kissed Hanna slightly on the lips.

-"So you're Hanna, Olivia's former best friend from camping. And Luke's ex." Hanna watched her, before she closed her eyes and sighed as she opened them once again.

-"And you're not here to vent over Olivia's condition, but rather the fact that I'm Luke's ex. Which I haven't told Caleb anything yet." as Remy watched her surprise written on her face, the two girls heard Caleb speaking from the door way.

-"Tell me what? What exactly are you keeping from me, Han?" as he reemerged from his bedroom clad in a pair of jeans, Remy groaned as she realized the annoying conversation that she had invertedly caused. But as she did so she heard Hanna speak in a soft voice once more.

-"It's ok Remy I was just about to tell him this. So why don't we just settle in the kitchen for a coffee and discuss it as adults?"

As they all moved to the kitchen and Hanna let Caleb make coffee for everyone she solently stared out the window, mentally preparing herself for the long conversation she had to face. When she felt Caleb put her coffee in front of her she turned her head towards him and after she took one of his hands she started speaking in a soft voice.

-"Now as you may remember I've told you when we first went camping that I spent five summers in 'fat camp'. During the last summer that I was there I met Olivia during one of our assignments, we bonded pretty quickly and actually ended up sharing a room together. It was through her that I actually met both Luke and Allison. Allison was a guest staying over there because Jason and Mrs. D. Her mom were both working there. And Ali always loved being in the middle of attention.

However Olivia as you guys probably are aware has a special light to her which makes her gain people's attention with out really trying. As such Ali couldn't stand her... Much. But if push come to shove Ali would've been the first person to help Olivia. During camp that summer after I met Luke, we dated for the better half of the summer vacation. We ended it the night the doctors told us about Olivia's condition. Then I came back home to rosewood, I became friends with alo and you sort of know the rest." Hanna held Caleb's hand in hers because her own hands had started shacking up as she started speaking.

-"Huh? You dated Luke? What? That seems so coincidental." Caleb felt a little pole axed at the idea of one of his best friends dating his girlfriend before he had met her.

-"I don't believe in coincidences, and yet when i walked into Ravenswood and saw them sitting with you guys at the table, trust me, I just couldn't get out of there fast enough."

-"Luke said you know more than him about Olivia's accident. He said you were the one that found her." Remy felt ashamed because she had not let Luke explain everything to her before she had called Olivia that day and asked her to get back to Ravenswood so that she could go away and visit Caleb, she felt ashamed at being jealous over Hanna being Luke's ex.

-"I spent three hours up on the mountain with my jacket pressed to her head while she slowly bled to death. Ever since that day I cannot stand the sight of blood. It's too much of a painful reminder of what I already lost."

-"But now Olivia's here in Rosewood and she suspects something's not right. What if she asks questions? What if she runs into Jason?" Caleb's voice expressed Hanna's concerns.

-"Then I lie, and lie and lie again. I'm not taking chances at risking her life. And trust me unless she gets her memory back hell is more than likely to freeze rather than Jason coming close to Olivia. He cares about her more than i do so he'll stay away, even if it kills him."

-"Jason DiLaurentiss and Olivia? Seriously? What's next? Pigs that can fly?" Hanna hit Caleb's arm when he heard his sassiness. As she did so she was unaware of Remy studying their playfulness. When Hanna leaned in to kiss Caleb on the cheek, Remy shook her head and raised herself from her chair.

-"God I've been such an idiot. I was feeling jealous over the idea of you and Luke dating. And so insecure... I never let him explain things to me. I just walked out on him. I need to head home and talk things over with him." as she walked towards the door Hanna called out after her.

-"Remy? I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just be completely honest with is very understanding. And you're one lucky person to have him."

-"No the lucky one is Caleb to have such an amazing human being guide him through all of our lives, he told all of us that you were a very special person. Now I know what he was talking about." with those departing words Remy gave Caleb a hug before she walked out of his loft. As Caleb turned back to face Hanna they both sighed. They then headed back to his bedroom for some much needed rest, because all the days drama had finally settled on them both.

**So you all know the drill by now. Hit the review button and let me know what you guys think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry for the delay. Busy week. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it all your support. Now there are two surprises written for you guys in here, hope you like them. And I want to hear what you guys think about them, as such hit the review button. XO**

As Hanna and Caleb made their way inside the school the following day they noticed a teary eyed Aria sitting at the girls usual place in the cafeteria. As the pair exchanged a quick glance they made their way towards her only to have Spencer and Emily join as well as Paige. As they all sat down in silence waiting for Aria to tell them what was wrong Caleb heard Olivia call him. He gave a soft quick kiss on Hanna's forehead before he headed out towards Olivia, as he di so he noticed Noel Kahn studying Olivia before he shifted his gaze towards Hanna, who was watching the exchange as well. As she noticed Noel looking her way she silently nodded her head in a "no " way. Noel then turned on his feet and left the cafeteria.

-"Morning, how was your first week away from Ravenswood?"Caleb made a mental note to ask Hanna what exactly was Noel's involvement in the whole mess before he turned his attention towards his friend.

-"It was fine actually. Peace full. People don't stare at me as much or whisper and they don't gossip behind my back so that's definitely better than being in Ravenswood. Listen now that I'm finally settled in to Rosewood I was wondering whether you could drop by for dinner? I literary don't know anyone around and I could use some new friends and you could bring Hanna as well. I like her and I'm hoping to become her friend as well."

-"I'll talk to Hanna and see if she has plans but as far as I'm concerned it's not a problem. We'll talk about it later some more ok?" as the bell rang and the two headed to class Olivia turned her head towards Caleb.

-"I wanted to ask you whether they have a chess club in here. I loved playing with my dad and I miss it. I miss beating Luke at chess as well."

-"I'm not so sure they have. I'm not interested of stuff like this, again I'll ask Hanna and her friends and I'll rain check with you." as he saw Olivia's sadden face, Caleb sighed. "You must really miss your dad a lot. It's not gonna go away ever this pain. But It'll get bearable and untill it does I'll be there for you."

-"It usually feels easier to handle it and hide behind a smile, but it still hurts just as much. And I feel so helpless and frustrated because Dillon is dead and we'll never get answers about why he did it. And I miss him so much. Caleb. I just miss having him walk through the door and go 'how's my favorite lady doing?' on me. Truly it's the small memories that kill you." as they reached their chemistry lab the two learned that they were paired in an upcoming new project with Noel Kahn, who for the entire period acted on his nice side, avoiding any type of banter between himself and Caleb. As the class finished he excused himself and left the two to once again walk towards the english class where Olivia had her period with Hanna.

As they reached class Caleb noticed that Aria and Spencer were missing while Emily and Hanna were sitting in their usual places. As they entered the classroom. Caleb went to say a quick hello to Hanna and ask about the missing pairs where abouts, while Olivia sat down in her place next to Aria's. Just then Spencer and Aria entered the classroom, Spencer being clearly annoyed by something. To both his and Hanna's questioning stare she went over and whispered,

-"A left me pills in my locker earlier. Aria took them and flushed them in the toilet... But I'm really getting tired of this. I just want all of this to end. Soon." Spencer then made her way to her seat as Aria finished talking with Emily. As Aria made her way and sat down next to Olivia she noticed a cute picture of Olivia, Luke, Remy and Caleb sitting around what appeared to be a couch.

-"Hy I'm Aria Montgomery, one of Caleb's friends,, you must be the new transfer student."

-"I'm Olivia, the new girl, I just got transferred here from Ravenswood, are you one of Hanna's friends? I saw you sitting with her at the table earlier".

-"Yeah she's one of my best friends, how do you know Caleb? Did you guys meet in Ravenswood?"

-"Yeah we met there. It's complicated but right now he's my only friend in this school and I basically know only him and Hanna, his girlfriend, you and my chemistry lab partner, Noel something."

-"Noel is not company you want to keep around. He's a jock flirting with every girl. Say why don't you join me and Hanna for lunch? That way you can meet our other friends and you can give us all the details about Ravenswood."

-"Sure that sound great".

As the english class started Olivia noticed that there was a strange vibe coming from her english teacher and Aria. She also noticed how Hanna exchanged worried looks with her other two friends, where as Caleb had gone into what Olivia knew was he's protective friend mode. She silently shook it of as being none of her business, for she had moved to Rosewood for some peace and clarity, and not to start looking into other people's secrets, besides she felt like crossing a line in her friendship with Caleb.

As the class started they were told that they'd be doing an ope debate period about drugs usage, with one of the former school counselors joining in the debate. As she closed her notebook, Olivia waited patiently for said person to enter the room. As he did she felt herself gasp in wonder, whereas said person whom she later was named Jason DiLaurentiss suddenly appeared to loose his cheek color, as he took a glance towards her and the turned his head towards Hanna's. Had Olivia paid closer attention to Hanna she would've noticed her shake her head towards jason as she answered his unasked question.

As she didn't notice anything she listened to the debate her classmates were having, feeling herself very intrigued by the mand standing in front of the classroom, despite the fact that he was talking to everyone and ignoring her eyes. As the class finished she gathered her stuff only to notice he looked at her briefly with what one could only assume was a look of longing. Before she could say anything Aria called out to her and the pair left towards the luch table where they were soon joined by Hanna and Caleb as well as Spencer, Emily and paige.

As she reached for her lunch box, Olivia felt her phone vibrate. It was a text message. What was written left her perplexed. "Drug counselor made a cute impression on you didn't he? Too bad that he's not interested into you now more than he was years ago. Want details about it? Just ask Hanna. Kisses A"

**OMG. Noel. Jason. A message. What do you guys think. How is noel involved in this whole mess? Did you like Jason's visit? Olivia's text message? What do you guys think that she'll do about this? And also I'm not going the same route of spencer's addiction. As such no "mean Dean." and we're approaching the finale of this story. And I'm so putting in my A twist over now just review and tell me what you guys think**.


	18. Chapter 18

**So thank you treanne and britney for the reviews. This chapter will answer some of your questions. To the anon guest who reviewed I hope you enjoy this one as well. I really look forward to hear what you guys think about this one.**

As Olivia made her way towards the cafeteria along side Caleb, Aria and Hanna, Hanna noticed Noel across the hall, staring at Olivia with a frown on his face. Hanna suddenly sighed as she knew that a conversation between her and Noel was necessary, but she just wished she didn't have to have it.

-"Guys can you go right ahead? I've forgotten my wallet back in english, and I need to get it back before it's gone. I'll meet you guys at the table." as they all nodded their heads, Caleb turned towards her and asked her.

-"Want me to come with you?" he too had seen Noel staring at Olivia across the hall. But had once again decided to wait for a better time before he asked Hanna for details.

-"Do what grab my wallet? I'd rather you just went ahead and save me a chicken salad before all of them are gone... I'm starving." As Hanna turned towards the classroom she gave Caleb a quick peck on his lips. "I'll see you in a few minutes." as she entered the classroom Hanna sighed in relief as she noticed that there wasn't anyone else in there except for her. The door suddenly opened and she found herself face to face with both Noel and Jason. As she sighed she made a gesture for them both to enter the room.

-"I don't have much time. The girls are waiting for me at the table. And the last thing I want is to explain to anyone what we're talking about."

-"That's Olivia. What the hell is she doing here? Why is she here? Is everything alright? Does she remember anything?" Noel's voice was full of questions. A hint of sadness and panic could be heard in his voice as Jason simply stared at Hanna waiting for answers as well.

-"She transferred here. She needed breathing space away from Ravenswood. Apparently her family is going through some major crisis so she has decided to come here for the remainder of senior year. Unfortunately she still hasn't got her memories back. So none of us can tell her anything about that summer, Noel."

-"But why come here? She ould've gone to Philly or any other place. Why here? Why now?" Jason finally spoke. "And more importantly what's she doing with your boyfriend?"

-"They were involved in a car chrash a few weeks ago. Someone from that car died. I don't know any other details, but her and Caleb are friends and that's why she's here. Because she needed someone to be there for her."

-"so basically nothing's cHanged? We're all still stuck to not talking to her?" Noel's voice sounded frustrated by the whole mess. "It's not gonna work, for god sake. I'm her chem lab partner. And I also can't act nice and chatty with out risking any mistake."

-"Then I suggest you just act the way you did today and avoid her. Because make no mistake I'm not letting you hurt her." Caleb's voice surprised the trio in the classroom. As Hanna looked towards him he simply shrugged. "I can tell when you're making excuses. And I was curious about Noel's involvement in this. Now unless you want to raise suspicions I suggest we all head our way?" as he spoke they al headed towards the exit, but before they reached it Hanna turned towards Jason.

-"I know you and Spencer are not that close but you really need to talk to her. There's something serious going on with her, and you're the only one who might be able to help her deal with please just talk to her ok?"

-"I will. Just as long as you understand that I don't want to see Olivia get hurt by what's going on around Rosewood. Even if it means getting Spencer out of the way." Hanna nodded her head towards him as Caleb watched the exchange going on.

-"Don't worry about her. Neither me or Caleb will let anything bad happen to her. You're not the only one who loves her, Jason." with those parting words Hanna grabbed Caleb's Hand and let him lead her away from Jason outside towards their table which was full of laughing girls.

-"Hey you two, did you go to China before you got the wallet? You missed about half the lunch break", Aria jokingly asked them.

-"Sorry, we got delayed by something." as Hanna exchanged a quick glance towards Caleb she noticed everyone at the table was suddenly showing some very amused smiles on their faces. "Oh do get your mind of the gutter. We ran into Jason. That's all. He wanted to say hello and also he said he'll try and get in touch with you, Spencer."

-"Really? Wow that's great maybe we can get some answers about when he came back and why?"

-"Well if it's answers you want ask him yourself he creeps me out. Besides he's your brother not mine." Hanna and Caleb then sat down at the table and they both proceeded to eat.

-"I'm sorry, he's your brother?", Olivia was surprised to hear it, as Spencer shot Hanna an angry glance.

-"Yeah. About that... There aren't many people who know about this outside my family so do you mind not telling it to anyone?", Spencer felt embarrassed for Hanna's accidental spilling of the beans, but she also noticed Hanna silently drifting off into space, while Caleb used his spare Hand to gently rub her lower back, in soothing moves.

-"By the way, Hanna. I got a weird text message earlier. You mind having a look at it? Cause it made no sense to me.", as Olivia got her cellphone out of her pocket she failed to notice the fact that the entire table was silenced momentarily, as Hanna took her cell and read the message, she we felt her blood freeze.

-"I'm not sure what to make of it... Have you met him before?" she managed to keep her composure but for her friends and Caleb who had read the message above her shoulder it was clear that something was going on.

-"Well he seems as familiar as you do. But then again so does our chem lab partner, Noel. But I don't remember knowing him."

-"Oh well i think someone's trying to pull a prank on you, using me as cover. Wouldn't be the first time it happened. Last time it did it was my stepsister's fault and I nearly got expelled for still wants to wring her neck for it..."

-"Don't remind me. I have this rule of not hitting women or girls no matter what, but she came close to my patience end that day. But Olivia listen if the message bothers you I can look into it and try and find the sender."

-"What for? I don't want to be known as the moaning transfer girl. Which reminds me... Does this highschool have a chess club? I really like playing keeps me entertained."

-"Sure it does. Noel Kahn's a member.", Emily answered before Hanna could. "you should ask him details about it. Because we aren't exactly Hanging out with him.", an uncomfortable silence fell around the table as the group finished lunch.

-"I see. Is there bad blood? Did any of you dated him and it ended badly? Because he behaved nice towards me back in Chemistry.", as Aria made a move to answer, Hanna beat her to it.

-"O'm sure he has his moments. But I think that you should judge him better on your personal experiences and not ours. And if he does anything out of line just remember you have me and Caleb here for you."

-"And us.", Aria added, although every girl noticed Hanna was definitely behaving strangely. She decided to ask about it at another time. "speaking of friends. Caleb do you remember what we talked about the other day? I want to sort it out today after school so do you mind tagging along?"

-"No not at all. So long as we're home before dinner. Han and I we're dining with Olivia so..."

-"I'm sure we'll be done by then, that's if Hanna's ok with this.", Aria jokingly turned her attention towards her friend only to find her being spaced out. "Hello earth to Hanna? Come in astronaut Hanna.", Hanna sighed before she turned her head towards Aria. "I'm fine with the idea so long as you take Toby away with you. Better have strength in numbers. You are so tiny after all..."

-"Hey that's not fair!" as Aria protested the entire table burst into laughter as they made their ways away from the table towards the rest of their respective classes. Hanna stopped by her locker before she sighed, as she opened it. She grabbed her books and notebooks and as she turned around she nearly ran over into travis.

-"Hy Travis. How are you? Got any job interviews, you're all dressed up."

-"I'm testifying into court later day. About my dad and Wilden. We're hopefull things will turn out just fine."

-"I'm sure they will. Listen if you need anything just let me know ok?" Hanna put her arm on travis' shoulder before she left away, his eyes silently following her. As travis turned his way he noticed Caleb standing in the door way. A silent understanding passed between the two before Travis made his way past Caleb.

As Caleb and Toby waited for Aria inside her car, outside ezra's cabin they were surprised to see her walk out of it a book in her Hand and silent tears running down her cheeks. As she made her way back into the car, Aria sat down inside the passenger's seat.

-"Let's go. I have the answers. I need to talk to the girls. But not right now. Now I just want to be alone. So please just drop me off at home." Toby and Caleb excHanged a silent look before Caleb asked her:"Do we need to go in there and kick his ass? For hurting my girlfriend's friend?" just as Toby sent Emily a message telling her to head over to Aria's place with Spencer.

-"What? No... Not yet. I'll deal with this later. Just as soon as the truth settles in. Everything about my relationship with him over the past two years has been nothing but a lie. And I need to face that. But right now I just don't want to talk about it."

As they reached Aria's house, Caleb excused himself before he headed towards Hanna's place to pick her up for their dinner with Olivia, just as Emily and Spencer arrived over at Aria's place. Toby kissed Spencer's forehead before he gently took her away on a dinner date of their own. Leaving just Emily to keep an eye on Aria...

Outside her house Hanna's mind kept replaying the past few days events. She started to feel her body becoming cold and her air not getting through her lungs. As she felt a headache reaching out to her she sat down on the chair on her porch, while she tried to calm herself down as she waited for Caleb to appear. When he did he immediately noticed something was wrong.

As he came near her, Hanna lifted herself and hugged him tight. As he returned the hug Caleb felt her tremble against him. "Han. What's wrong?". As Hanna continued to cling to him as if he was her lifeline while she was floating away during a stormy sea he felt her tears going down his shoulder.

-"I don't know how much more of any of this I can take, Caleb. First my parents divorcing, then Ali's disappearance, then A, now Olivia. I just don't know how much I can take. I just tHank god you're still with me because if I didn't have you, I'd have lost it completely already."

-"Oh, baby, why didn't you tell me anything before? You should know better. Why not talk to me? I'm right here, Han. And I'm not going anywhere no matter what. So when you feel like nothing else makes sense, come and talk to me. And we'll make it through together". He silently kissed the top of her forehead as he held her against him. "Do you want me to call Olivia and cancel our dinner? I know she won't mind."

-"It's ok. I'm better now. Besides I want to go to dinner. It will be fun to get to know her all over again." as she silently wiped her tears away, the couple made their way Hand in Hand to Caleb's car before they headed out to Olivia's apartment.

**So I know a lot of you out there have wanted Jason to be back in the picture. And he will be staying around until the end, if I can manage to write down what I have in mind for him. As for Olivia. Right now she's crushing on him but nothing will happen for a while, I know I'm disappointing you guys but keep in mind that she's still grieving the death of her father at Dillon's hands and plus I don't want her to become a second kissy Hanna like the one we had in 4B. As such she's taking time into healing before she starts dating again. We are getting closer to the main events of the story : Hanna finding out the truth about Ravenswood and my own spin on who A is. Speaking of which what do you guys think of Haleb's interactions so far? Especially this last scene And keep in mind some of your questions give me ideas for new scenes. As such ask away and I'll answer the best way that I can.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello to everyone and thank you for the lovely reviews. They made my day. We're reaching the PLL season 4 finale in this chapter. As such Treanne you'll get your wish just don't sue me for what I'm about to write in this chapter, Britney and feyhazelle you both asked such good questions, and I will answer them as well. **

**Now I know I said I will stop writting about the whole Alexandra/Caleb/Miranda stuff in this fic and then do a sequel but I won't anymore. As such once A's identity's revealed, I'll start adding things back up on that end as well. To the Guest who liked Jason, I wasn't a big fan of the character in season 2 but once I started thinking about writing this, I sort of started liking him more. **

**To the other Guest who told me about my story not being visible under the PLL/RW crossover section I think it's because this fic it's M rated, as most of my other fic's are. And as tempting as it is to move the fiction to the PLL section that's not possible because of two reasons 1. **

**At least half the story evolves around RW so it's not never going to be a simple PLL story as such the crossover is the best place for this fic to be posted. And 2 posting it under PLL section comes with the bitter sweet taste of loosing everyone of your reviews, but also erases the fic from my followers list, and it's not a nice thing for me to do. But I really really appreciate the concern about my story's visibility. And on a final personal note to all of you lovely anons that keep reading and reviewing this story, when you review please just a name into your reviews. It helps me keep track of what questions I've managed to answer so far and what I've yet to write down. Alas enough of me talking and "Show must go on".**

The following day after a very lovely evening spent at olivia's place, Hanna and Caleb met up with spencer and Toby at the brew for a coffee before going to school. As they sat down at the table spencer told them about jason not calling her yet. Hanna met her friends gaze only to see that both spencer and Toby seemed to be hiding something out.

-"Just what exactly is going on with the two of you? Did you guys get into an argument or something? Spence you look as if you've yet to get a decent night of sleep. Are you still taking?"

-"What? No. Oh God, no. It's just that, Toby's leaving the country for a couple of weeks."

-"You are? Why? And why now?", Caleb studied his friend quietly as they waited for his answer.

-"I'm still not comfortable with the answers I got for my mom's accident. Plus it will allow me to talk things over with Melisa and Wren. The way I see it perhaps he can give me some answers. Plus I still want to get some answers about what those two know about A and what happened the night Allison died". As Toby finished his coffee spencer and him excused themselves as they headed out for a walk before school. As Hanna waited for Caleb to pick up something for him to eat over lunch she noticed det. Hollbrock drinking his coffee at a near by table.

-"Hey, don't get up. I just wanted to say hello since I ran into you". Hanna's hands idly played with her cup of coffee. She really enjoyed talking with him given that he'd suggested some good books for her to read as she was getting over Caleb.

-"I was actually wondering if you have a moment to sit down. There's something I want to show you". As Hanna sat down wondering what was going on , Hollbrock took a blue envelope and handed it to her. As she noticed it was adressed to him, Hanna felt her blood freeze as she took in the envelope's content.

-"I don't suppose you recognise the hand writing? This envelope was waiting for me inside my car yesterday morning".

-"Well I didn't write this if that's what you're asking". Hanna felt shocked because inside the envelope was a ticket that clearly told the police Allison was alive and also revealed the location to which the girls had sent her the money some days before Caleb had come back. She managed to somewhat keep an straight face as she returned him the envelope.

-"I thought it was a possibility. Look I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask". As he said those words Hollbrock prepared to leave the table.

-"Wait you don't think that's real do you? I mean you're not going to look out for Allison now are you?" Hanna felt that they were all headed towards one big mess if the cops realised Allison was alive and started looking out for her, again. Especially since A had mad it clear that he/she wanted Allison dead.

-"No. Don't worry. We get stuff like that all the time. It's probably just another crack pot." as he finished speaking he noticed Caleb coming towards their table.

-"Is everything alright? Hanna are you ready to go?" Hanna rose from the table as well, before she grabbed Caleb's arm, her fingers slightly trembling.

-"Yeah sure. We're done here. Have a nice day you two". Hollbrock grabbed his files and left the pair, an indecipherable mask on his face, as he made his way out of the Brew.

-"Hanna? What's going on? What did he want?" Caleb became worried about her.

-"Someone tipped the police off about Ali. And they seem to think it was me. Oh God Caleb, what if they start looking for her?"

-"Shh it's going to be alright. Come on now. We're going to be late for school."

As the pair made their way towards Caleb's car they were unaware of a deadly smile that had appeared on a person that had watched the exchange from afar. Happily whistling away said person left his observation point, making a mental note to hack into the police system later that day and see what they knew about Allison's where abouts.

Ast the same time as the conversation took place between Hollbrock and Hanna a very pissed off Aria had managed to kick out Ezra from her life for good. After spending hours crying over his lies and finding out how he used her because he was researching for a book about Allison, Aria made her way slowly towards the Emily's house. As she reached the front gate she heard Jason call out to her.

-"Oh hy Jason. How are you? We didn't get to talk much yesterday when you came to school".

-"I've been keeping busy. Going back and forth between New York and Philly. Listen I need to talk to spencer but I can't do so at my house or hers is it ok if we do this at your place later? Say around 20.00? And you should get the other girls there as well".

-"Sure. I'll let them know. It was good to see you Jason." Jason left quickly leaving a perplexed Aria behind him.

**Short chapter I know... However I'll be posting a new one later on today. So keep reviewing. And yeah that person watching Haleb was A...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Treanne I know it seems like I lied about the whole Caleb Travis sceme. However half way through the chapter I decided to postpone it until after the pll finale. I have good reasons to do so. Britney your question abut who I think a is... I don't waste my time with him/her. As for who A is in this fic? That's coming out in the next chappie...**

As everyone got home from school that day, Olivia decided she wanted to do some jogging around Rosewood and thus keep in shape. Grabbing her I phone she put in her head sets and started running through Rosewood's park as she did so she kept replaying her dinner with caleb and hanna from the evening before in her head. As she had cooked she had made some dishes she normally didn't try for lack of time, but that she later found out were actually among hanna's favorites.

As she continued running she was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the muddy ground ahead of her as such she slipped and fell only to be caught by someone. As she turned her head towards her saviour olivia was surprised to be staring into a pair of blue eyes that had been keeping her awake at night lately.

-"Be careful. This part of the park is very tricky especially after it rains. The ground can be very slippery". Jason helped her back on her feet. "Are you ok?"

-"Yes thank you for catching me. It's my fault for not paying attention to where I was going. I should know better than to do so especially since I'n new to this town". As she steadied on her feet olivia was hit once more with a strange deja vu. As she watched jason's hand on her waist she was suddenly hit with tiny memories. Against her better judgment olivia decided to keep quiet about what was going on.

-"Well if you're ok, I'll be off. I'm already late for a meeting with my sister. I'll be seeing you around". As jason made his way, olivia turned her head after him.

-"How can you be so sure? About seeing me around?" she asked him in a half teasing half flirting mode. She however felt her air leave her lungs as she heard his answer.

-"New hot girl in a small town? There aren't many that go by this description. So I'll be seeing you around". He gave her a quick wink before they both turned on their heels and resumed their walks.

As she walked away olivia felt her cheeks burn in a good way. She decided to continue her jogging, paying more attention to the road in front of her this time. As she left she started humming the song from her I phone. Jason on the other hand felt like slapping himself for making a huge mistake. He had been trying to avoid olivia, as such when he realized he was late for his meeting the girls, he had taken a shortcut across the park only to have olivia stumble in his arms.

Her light teasing made him immediately fall on their flirting rutine as such he decided he was done keeping away from her. They both were given a second chance at starting over and he was going to take it. As he reached aria's house jason was about to enter through the gate, he noticed hanna waiting for him, as she raised herself from the love seat on the porch he sighed.

-"Judging from the look you're giving me you saw me talking with Olivia".

-"I did. And while I know I should ask you to stay away from her, I'm not because I hope that she'll remember things soon. I just don't want to see her get hurt jason."

-"And you think I want this? My god do you think there's been a single day in my life this three years with out her where I managed to block away the image of how she looked when you were brought down from that mountain? Were you? I know it's painful to lie to her because she has always been so honest with people around her, but I'm done running away from this. When she gets her memories back it will be her decision what to do, I just don't have the strength to stay away from her any more."

-"Good luck telling coach Matheson and Luke that. Come on I think we're the only ones that have yet to get inside the house". As hanna turned on her heels she knocked on aria's door while jason stood by her side. As aria opened the door they were both ushered towards the living room where the other two girls were waiting, all of them beside hanna seemed upset about something. As jason took in the way they looked he shook his head.

-"my aren't you a bunch of merry girls. What's going on Spencer? Why are you that upset? Do I have to go after Toby on a big brother mode and say... I don't know break his legs? And while we're at it, you look like you need some rest. What's going on with you?"

-"My boyfriend is leaving to London for a while. And I'm nearly at the point of becoming a druggie because of my ADHD, that and a million other reasons. But feel free to go into big brother mode". Jason froze when he heard spencer thet strongest person he knew admitting she might have a drug problem. As he took it all in he sighed.

-"Good grief. It seems I really didn't came here as fast as I should've. I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to go through stuff like this and I promise I'll do everything I can to help you pull through." as the girls watched Jason sat down beside spencer on the couch and hugged her. "You'll be just fine. Because you are the strongest person that I know. Plus it gives me reasons to annoy daddy dearest". As he finished talking they both chuckled at the idea of Peter Hastings' reaction.

-"Jason we needed to talk to you about Allison". As hanna spoke jason closed his eyes before he turned his eyes to watch all the girls. "We have reasons to believe she's..." as hanna spoke jason made a move with his hand to silence her. He then grabbed his phone and typed one word on it "Alive?". As he let the girls take a look at it he noticed they were all shifting on their seats. As he deleted the word from his cell phone, he noticed they were all staring at him.

-"There are far to many ears in Rosewood for this conversation. Especially now that the police were tipped off that she is alive". As the girls gasped and spencer grabbed jason's hand, he turned his head towards hanna.

-"Why do you say that? About the police?"

-"They seemed to think I wrote an anonymous text about ali being alive, presumably as retribution because of what they made me and my mom go through because of Wilden's death."

-"And there's more to it. Apparently the reason why she's away it's because your mother's involved. She's the mastermind behind this". Jason took it all in before he shook his head.

-"Call your boyfriend. Tell him to meet us outside your house in fifteen minutes. If things have reached this point we're all running out of time. Get dressed into something comfortable and suitable for bad weather." as they all got up from their chairs and headed towards the door, jason turned towards the girls. "15 minutes. And do not take you phones with you they can be tracked down".

As they all did what he asked them to Caleb and the girls were soon gathered outside hanna's house only for two cars to show up. One of them was driven by Jason and the other by Noel Kahn. As they all watched jason get down from the car Caleb heard Olivia call his name. Both jason and noel cussed when they saw her there. As olivia saw the group in front of her a switch finally clicked inside her mind. She slowly made her way towards jason and grabbed his shirt. Removing it from his neck she breathed in relief.

-"Oh thank god you're not him". As she turned her head towards hanna and looked at her. A long silent look, hanna's face filled with shock, surprise and understanding.

-"You remember everything, don't you Olivia?" as olivia briefly nodded her head, she turned towards jason and noel and smiled. Before they could react, however she sighed.

-"If what you guys are planning here relates to allison then I'm coming along. Because I know who's the person that wants her dead. I know who your A is. And right now I'm not safe anymore than any of you."

-"Okay let's go. Aria, Spencer, Emily and Noel in one car. The rest of you with me in this one. Come on people. It's time to end this A game."

**So we're definitely headed towards some heated action on the next chapter. Jason and olivia met and now she remembers. And answers will keep on coming . As for who A is... Wait for it... I know you'll like the twist. For now just make my day and review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Now this chapter and the next one are what I call necessary filler chapters, explaining some of the things boing on between the departure to meet Ali and reaching her.**

As they all headed inside the cars, Emily sat down in front with Noel as Spencer and Aria, moved to the passenger seat. No sooner had they fastened their seat belts that Noel drove the car away in the opposite direction of where Jason was driving,

-"This person has many resources. We're all going to make some detours and changes so that no one c an follow us. I'm not risking Ali's life and I know for a fact that neither is Jason".

-"Where are we going? And how come you're involved into this?" spencer watched Noel through the car's mirror.

-"You're not the only ones that have secrets and you definitely don't hold the world monopole on who cares and loves Allison. She came to me because she always knew she could trust me".

-"Unlike us? Is that what you're implying?" Emily suddenly felt irritated.

-"Look you wanted to know why I'm here? That's your answer. Any other question you have, just ask Allison when we meet her later on". As he finished talking Noel drove carefully always checking that they weren't followed, whereas the girls all fell into a strange uncomfortable silence as they took in the fact that they were in the same car with Noel Kahn and that he seemed to have more answers than them about what was going.

As they put more miles between them and Rosewood the girls felt a little relieved when they reached Philadelphia. However said relief was short lived as Noel parked the car inside a parking lot and moved towards another one. He slowly gestured for them to enter the car quickly.

-"We're wasting time that can be precious into not letting A find ali get in". As they did so, Noel resumed driving away from Philly towards New York. Inside the new car was a cell phone as he pressed the speed dial nr.2 the girls were shocked to hear Ali's voice.

-"Hey it's me. We're running out of time. The police we're told about you being alive. We're proceeding with plan B. Jason and I are coming over with the girls, but you need to be ready to leave".

-"I understand. Thanks for the heads up Noel. And drive carefully. I'll see you when you get here. Be safe please". As Alis's voice sounded so real and full of worry over the phone, the girls exchanged looks. Their former queen Bee rarely had shown affection towards any one but them and yet it was clear that there was more going on between her and Noel than met the eye.

As Noel exited the high way and entered new york they were all surprised to see a similar car driving on their left. Granted Jason had made the other change cars as well. Because they could clearly see Caleb driving while Hanna was in the front with him, whereas Jason and Olivia were in the back seat. They soon found themselves in front of a small cafe, where the boys parked the cars out of view.

As the group entered the building they were all surprised to see Allison waiting for them there alongside Paige. Before any of the girls could react Noel took a small bag from the nearby couch and left the room with it "I have the passport, plane tickets and money ready. The plane should be leaving in three hours. Make sure you sort things out by then. I'll be on the look out with Caleb so that there's no interrupting any of this."

Allison came and hugged him tightly, before she kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this whole mess, Noel. Please forgive me". Before she could step away from him Noel grabbed her head and crushed their lips together, as he did so, ali's hand wrapped around his neck before she pulled away from him.

-"I've told you before. If I had to damn the whole world so that I could save you I would. With out looking back. Now we're wasting time. Caleb, Paige let's go." while the trio made their way outside the building Noel and showed Caleb an observation spot, whereas Paige took another. Inside the building things escalated quickly as Hanna slapped Allison and then hugged her.

-"I really feel like killing you myself right now. Tell us what happened that night Ali". As Hanna stepped away the other girls hugged her as well. Olivia and Jason watched the scene in front of them before, Ali turned her head towards Olivia.

-"I take it you finally got you memories back? And judging by the unhappy look my brother is giving you pushed him into bringing you here." Olivia just stared at her before she sat down on a couch ignoring everyone else around her as she watched Allison.

-"Yes pretty much that's how things are. Now tell them what happened when you disappeared and then I'll tell you what happened to me on the mountain and who A is. Because believe me, everything is connected".

-"Well in that case let's not waste time. I'll tell you all what happened that night." as the girls and Jason sat down comfortable around the couch, Allison proceeded into letting them all know about the events that had taken place the night she had disappeared.

**So what do you guys think? I try to maintain focus on Hanna and Caleb... But apparently Olivia and Jason are stealing the spotlight... And if it's not them it's Noel and Ali. Oh BTW Paige is not the leak about ali being alive. Also I'l explain more of her being there in new york during the chapter following the next one.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So lovelies thank you for the reviews. O try not to delay this more than necessary as such here's the new chappie.**

After Jason literally barked down his instructions of car rides, Olivia just walked next to him and put her hand his arm in a small comforting gesture. As he turned his eyes to look at her, it finally sunk down into Jason that the young woman in front of him, was not a child anymore, but she was also the same person he had come to love and cherish years ago. He finally understood the fact that she had grown into a woman. Olivia let go of his hand befre she sat down in the front passenger seat, while Hanna and Caleb slid inside the car in the back seat.. As Jason ignited the car he noticed Noel drive away in a direction, as such he drove away in the opposite one.

-"Why are we splitting up?" Hanna had noticed this as well.

-"To buy us all time, by making whoever is after my sister have a harder time to track us all down. We're also going to make several detours and stops before we finally get at our destination."

-"You're not taking any chances about this are you?"

-"No not when it comes to a person that I love, life. O think you of all understand what it feels to go through such extremes, Han." as Jason finished talking olivia turned her head towards Hanna.

-"I have a couple of questions about that summer. I remember most of it and how Iended up hurt. I just don't understand how I'm still alive. Who saved me? And why did you all lie to me? Why keep this a secret?"

-"I found you in the meadow bleeding to death. As I waited for help I used my jacket to keep you alive. Apparently I was smart enough and as such kept you stable until medics could help you. By the time me and Noel had reached the hospital you had woken up, but you were suffering from amnesia. The doctors advised us to keep it all away from you. Apparently such a shock could've killed you. So we made a promise never to speak of that summer in front of you again. Not unless you remembered."

-"Oh god. And then you came to Ravenswood to see Caleb and you ran into Luke and I. And yet neither of you said a thing". Olivia studied her friend, searching for an inkling of what both Hanna and Luke must have felt during that surprising visit.

-"Believe me. My first reaction when I walked through the door and I finally noticed who Caleb was introducing me was to jut turn around and run away. I was on the brink of having a panick attack, when I saw you guys just blissfully enjoy your coffee. Can't imagine how luke must have felt."

-"But you stayed. Despite all the drama going on around. You didn't run away. You stayed and sorted things over with Caleb."

As the girls continued talking Jason pulled his car in an abandoned warehouse where a black windowed SUV was waiting for them."Change of cars. You can talk inside this one as well". As the foursome changed cars olivia swapped places with Caleb sitting next to Hanna on the back seat.

-"After I came back from Ravenswood I was so upset I cried myself to sleep that night. There was just to much going on, and I fel I just couldn't handle it anymore. And then Caleb came home, and just when things were starting to look better, I found out you were moving to Rosewood. It was at that point that I spoke with Luke about telling Caleb the truth about everything. He deserved to know it. And I hate lying to him". As olivia sneaked a glance towards her friend, she nodded her head.

-"Yeah he is that special of a guy who would sooner sacrifice your relationship rather than put you into harm's way. Then again that's something that you have in common if I'm not remembering things bad. Oh God, Remy. Is she aware of what's going on? Have you told her?"

-"Yeah she's aware. Yes both her and I know about Hanna and luke dating. None of us are awkward about it. But I think we were when Remy showed up and she found me and Hanna dressed inappropriately". Caleb laughed while Hanna blushed, as Jason threw olivia an amused smile in the window.

As the four once again changed the car they switched places all over having Caleb and Hanna in the front seats of the car. As Jason instructed Caleb into getting off the highway and entering new york they noticed another black SUV driven by Noel doing the same thing. Pretty soon the two cars stopped in front of a small cafe where everyone once again regrouped before entering. Waiting for them there were Allison and Paige, Emily's girlfriend. As they entered the group split with Paige, Caleb and Noel leaving to be on the look out for A, whereas everyone else started talking about the night Allison had disappeared.

**So let me know what you guys think about this. Because we're getting there... :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I've been thinking very hard of how I should go into writing this new chapter. First of all thank you all for your amazing support which you've shown me during the entire series. You guys rock. Now let's get on with the next set of turns and twists.**

Gasping for air both Hanna and Olivia stopped their running. As Olivia bended to to rub her knees she turned her head towards went to the nearest bench and sat down. As she did so she opened her water bottle and took a sip.

-"Refresh my memory. Why am I torturing myself with this? It's not like I need to loose anymore weight". As she spoke she grabbed a few deep breaths before she heard Olivia speak as she sat down next to her.

-"Because the best way to keep a balance to your body is by healthy diet and exercising. Mens sana in corpore sana. Besides the reason why yo're doing this is to help you're body get back on track after your recent fight off bulimia."

-"Ughh, why did I even bother asking? How is Jason? Are things better between the two of you? Have you managed to talk things over?". Hanna threw her friend a small curious glance before she shook her head in surrender. "He's still avoiding you, isn't he?"

-"We talked about some stuff. But he's still shaken up after what happened in New York. And he definitely blames himself for what happened. And I really don't know how to get it to that thick skull of his that he houldn't blame himself for what happened. If there's a culprit out there responsible for A, then it's Jessica and Peter, but not Jason. And you? How are you and Caleb holding up?"

-"He still has nightmares. Seeing Paige's unconscious body hit him hard. And the fact that I got shot didn't help ease his mind off things. Half the time I spend at his place when he's trying to sleep I just hold him so that he knows I'm there. I'm just grateful that in between staying over at his place and mine we both manage to get some sleep from time to time. We try to move forward but it hurts like hell to do so sometimes."

-"He nearly lost it. Back at the hospital. It was the first time since I've known him when I got scared he would give up on living. And then you came back to him."

As Hanna rose from the bench she silently thought to the events that had taken place the previous month. As Allison had told the girls everything that had happened the night of her disappearance the girls had cried, they had pitied her. But nothing prepared any of them for the final showdown with A.

_As Allison finished talking Noel and Caleb reentered the building from their observation points. As they all waited for Paige to enter, they saw her run inside while grasping her shoulder. As she fell to her knee, her hand full of blood, Paoge managed to whisper a final. "A is here. You need to run". Before she passed out. It nearly drew Emily crazy loosing her. At the time they had all assumed that Paige was dead. However before any of them could make a move towards the exut A walked inside the small cafe, carrying a gun in his hands. As he pointed it to Allison he slowly made it clear to them that any move or attempts at escaping would only result in to death._

_-"Who are you? What did we ever do to you? You've been torturing us for years now, why?" as Aria spoke, Caleb went and sat beside Hanna as Noel did the same with Allison. Spencer put her arm around Emily's while Jason grabbed Olivia's hand._

_-"He's name is Ethan. Ethan DiLaurentiss. He is also Jason's younger twin brother. And the only reason why he's doing this is because he wants to get revenge n his mother for abandoning him and on his father for never acknowledging his existence as his son. Revenge on his parents for making him a bastard. Isn't it so Erick?"_

_As Olivia spoke everyone turned their heads to watch between the two. Everyone noticed how A's hand shook slightly before he removed his mask from his face. To everyone's surprise, staring back at them was indeed a mand who would've shared the same face with Jason, hadn't it been for a long deep cut on his left cheek bone._

_-"You were better of not returning into Jason's life. Your foolish actions cost me countless efforts. The plan was simple I was supposed to kill Jason three years ago and take over hus life and then use his identity to make mommy and daddy's life miserable. But you figured me out. This scar. This scar can't be removed not even with plastic surgery". As Erick spoke he shook the hand in which he kept the gun. "How I wished you had died that day, on the mountain. Letting you live was a big mistake on my behalf. I won't repeat it a second time. However i want to know how did you figure me out? How did you know I wasn't my brother?"_

_-"Your eyes. The way you spoke to me. The fact that you had tried to make a pass at me eventough just a day prior Jason had rejected my crush on him. But more importantly. You have a birth mark on your chest that Jason doesn't". Olivia felt Jason tremble near her and she could only pray that he wouldn't do anything stupid."And then there's also the fact that you hit me with a rock after you tried choking me to death."_

_-"But why come after me? Why go after any of my friends? They had nothing to do with this. Why torture them as well?" Allison's confused questions expressed what everyone was wondering._

_-"It's simple. You were getting to close to figuring out my existence, you had found out about us being Peter Hastings' children. I had to stop you from finding out more. So I sent some text messages to Mona suggesting she started bullying you to get revenge for taking Hanna away. She took the bate immediately, and thus A appeared." what Erick had failed to notice was the fact that through the opened font door a silent Ezra walked into the room. He gestured to everyone to keep silent. As Erick finally turned his gun towards the girls,"And now it's to time to make you all disappear for good this time". As he directed his gun Towards Hanna, Ezra jumped in and kicked the gun from his hand, but not before Erick managed to fire his shot._

_It was however enough time for all the boys to make their moves in between them they managed to not only remove the gun from Erick but to tie him up as well. As Caleb turned his head towards Hanna he gave her a small smile before he saw her faint. "Hanna. Oh God, No!" as Caleb grabbed her he saw that she had been hit by the he removed his jacket to put pressure on her wound, he heard Noel calling the police telling them that two of his friends had been shot. As the paramedics arrived the two girls were taken to the hospital, while Erick was taken in by the police. The remaining people made their way to the hospital to find out what both Paige and Hanna were doing._

_As they reached the hospital they all waited in an waiting room for news of their friends. Not long after the parents started to arrive, followed by Det. Hollbroock. As Ashley Marin made her way towards Caleb, she sat down near him holding his hand while Olivia sat on his other side her head lying on his shoulder. As the hours passed by they were all relieved to hear that Paige was stabilized and that she also was awake. Hanna unfortunately was in a deep coma. And waking up depended entirely on her._

_As she was taken to ICU, Ashley made her way to see her daughter. As she did so Olivia rose from her seat."I'll go get some tea. Do you want anything? Caleb?" Olivia felt really worried because Caleb seemed to be completely at loss of what to do next. And it completely shook her because he had always been such a strong guy to have around. However before she could do anything else she turned her head and came face to face with..._

_**Britney this one's a public thank you for suggesting the name. Thank you so much. XO. Ok people tell what you think and also who do you think will pop up in the next chapter making an surprising and unexpected visit...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Ok lovelies we're moving on with the events following the fight with A. As you all noticed it was very different than the episode. For a moment I killed Paige and was considering to make Emison happen, but I rather like Nallison better then Emison so Paige lived another day. To the anon guest who reviewed, you were right about your answer, and also you took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting any one guessing the answer. Good job :). Feyhazelle Luke will return in the picture as well. I'm not sure if it's going to be this chapter or the next one, but we'll see him again.**_

_However before she could do anything else she turned her head and came face to face with Miranda who was standing in the hospital door way looking at her and Caleb. As Caleb kept his stare focused on the floor he failed to notice she was there until she walked right in front of him. When he noticed Miranda's presence as well, he raised his head to meet her gaze._

_-"Follow me you two. I think we need to talk.". As caleb rose from his seat he looked around the room. Spencer was asleep wit her head on Aria's shoulder, while the petite girl kept her hands firmly on Emily's. Allison had Noel's arm wrapped around her waist while, Jason was looking out the window a cup of coffee in his hand. The girls parents were sitting randomly on the room's other chairs._

_As he and Olivia made their way towards an abandoned stairway, miranda popped up in front of them. She cautiously looked to the pair before she sighed. She studied them both slowly wondering how to let them know what was going on with Hanna. And also the reason for which she was there._

_-"I know about Hanna. She's stable for now. But she needs help to awake. Her coma may have started as her body's way of handling the shock of being shot, but right now she can't wake up. Abbadon's keeping her in there. Apparently he wanted to meet her for a long time. Caleb is currently trying to get her away from him and hopefully between the tow of us we'll manage to get her back. With you guys". As she finished speaking horror let itself be written on both Olivia and Caleb's face. Neither of them had anticipated that Hanna would still be at risk because of the curse. Caleb made a move to hit the wall, but Olivia held his hand stopping him._

_-"I know it's hard, Caleb, but you need to keep yourself together. Hanna needs you to be there for her now more than ever. You really need to stay safe so that she has a home to get back to. You need to be strong. She'll pull through. She's the toughest girl I know and as a man that loves her you're not allowed to loose your faith in her". As Olivia spoke, Caleb felt completely at a loss to what to do. How exactly was he supposed to protect Hanna if he couldn't even be with her._

_-"Don't think like that, Caleb. She needs a home to return to. She needs you. Olivia's right you need to be tough for her. Go talk to her. Call her back. Help her find her way home to you. Everything will work out, you'll see. Now I need to get going. I'll do everything I can to help her Caleb but you need to call her back home to you". As Miranda finished talking she disappeared once again leaving the two teens to sit in an uncomfortable silence._

_-"I'll go stay with Hanna and her mom. But make no mistake about this, if I get my hands on the opportunity to kill that man I will do so gladly". As Caleb made his way to Hanna's room he sat by her bed holding her hand. Ashley smiled softly at him before she left the room to make arrangements so that one of them could spend the night inside Hanna's room._

_Meanwhile inside Hanna's mind, her spirit was currently lying inside the same meadow where she had nearly lost one of her closest friends years ago. As she looked around herself confused about what was going on she heard someone call her name. As she turned around from the place where she was standing she saw a young woman who could've easily have been her twin sister if it hadn't been for the fact that she was wearing a dress similar to the one Hanna had worn at the Ravenswood party._

_-"I'm sorry, but who are you? What do you want? And more importantly where the Hell are we? What is this place? How did I get here?"_

_-"My name is Hanna Alexandra Marin, you may call me Alexandra. I'm one of your ancestors. And I've been waiting for this day to come for many years now. I must warn you time is off the essence. You are in grave danger, Hanna. O'm here to help you return back home. But first off what is the last thing that you remember?"_

_-"I was with my friends in a caf, there was a struggle and I was shot. Why does it matter? And where exactly are we?"_

_-"You are a prisoner of your own mind. The one keeping you here is a creature named Abbadon. He has been trying to destroy our family for almost a century, now. He plans to do so now, and he also has been trying to kill Caleb for weeks"._

_-"I'm not following you. How exactly do you know anything bout Caleb? And what does this Abbadon person relate to me or Caleb?" Hanna sat herself down on the flower field listening to the sounds bade by the birds around her, smelling the fresh air.._

_-"It's a long story. Years ago the Ravenswood elders made a Pact in order to protect the town's soldiers. Each of them would return home safely, however five teenagers would pay the price. Five teenager would die a week after the soldiers returned. Abbadon is the collector of the Pact"._

_-"And how is that related to me and Cale? Why are we involved?"_

_-"I was born in Ravenswood many years ago but I moved out after my parents died to live in Rosewood. As i grew up I maintained my friendship with the boy living next door to me in Ravenswood. His name was Caleb Rivers. He also your caleb's ancestor. As the elders signed the Pact, Caleb found out about it. We nearly managed to stop it but we ultimately failed. As such there are now five teen generations to have paid the price"._

_-"So basically this Abbadon want to get revenge on me and Caleb because of you?"_

_-"And not just on you. Miranda died in that car crash because of the Pact. But she wasn't supposed to be in the car to begin with. You were"._

_-"What? I was supposed to be in the car that nearly killed my Caleb? So why wasn't I?"_

_-"Two reasons. Miranda's a reincarnated person. She was originally killed when the Pact was enacted and then she was reborn in this life time. One can't kill what's already been killed before. And the other one is the fact that Abbadon was scared of the idea of having her and caleb reunite and destroy the Pact. You see her and the older Caleb were married a few hours before she died". As Alexandra finished talking wind started blowing around them as black storm clouds gathered around them. As the pair watched alexandra turned towards Hanna."We must hurry. You don't have much time to go back home"._

_-"But how do I do that? How do I get home? And what's gonna happen to you?"_

_-"Let your Caleb's voice guide you. Follow it. But you must hurry. I'll be fine. I'm finally ready to move on in the afterlife. Please Hanna, hurry, do not waste anytime. Caleb and Miranda can not hold him off much longer. You must return, now." as she finished talking Hanna hugged her tightly._

_-"Thank you so much for your help.I hope to see you again one day". As Hanna told her this she closed her eyes and focused her mind on Caleb, she gradually heard him speak to her as she felt him call out to her she raised her hand towards his voice's direction. When she opened her eyes once more, she noticed she was inside a hospital bed, with Caleb holding her hand and looking at her while outside her room through the window she noticed her mom and Rochelle Matheson were talking to each other. As she once again turned her head towards Caleb she brought forth his hand to her cheek and kissed it._

_-"I know about the Pact. Alexandra told me everything." as she spoke she noticed how Caleb's eyes widened in shock, and then his hand's pressure increased._

_-"I'm sorry. I dragged you into this mess. I was trying to protect you by keeping you out of it."_

_-"And you did. And we have so much more to discuss once I get out of this room, but for now I think it's best to let y mom know I'm awake and well. We have plenty of time for this later..." Caleb then rose and went outside the room to let Ashley and the doctors know Hanna was awake._

**So lovelies. We're a couple of steps away from the finale. Starting next chapter I'll be tying up loose ends.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So lovelies thank you for the reviewx and for the 2 k people who have read this so far. I won't say anything else about this chapter except : Have fun reading it. And once you do let me know what you guys think about it**.

_As Hanna had been released from the hospital after being shot she was ordered to go through some bed rest. As such Caleb moved back in with her and her mom to help Ashley deal with the house chores until Hanna would be better, the girls had tried to come by her house and visit her but, Hanna had refused to see anyone. She had resolved herself to doing what her doctor ordered eat, sleep, and make no effort. She had refused to see Olivia or to talk to Caleb about what had happened to her during her coma._

_As she laid in her bed a couple of days before she was supposed to return to school, knowing it was a Friday night, she sighed. Her mind was still full of so many questions about the Pact. However she refused to discuss any of it with Caleb, she felt hurt by the fact that he had kept her in the dark about the Pact. She also felt betrayed by Luke and Olivia. They had both known what was going and had let her go through pointless pain because of it. Granted Olivia had amnesia at the time, and she had n real reason to tell her the truth. But Luke? He had no excuse to treat her that way. _

_As she waited for school to be over and for caleb to come home, on that Friday night. Hanna went to her closet and started packing. As she grabbed her bag and cell phone, she took her car keys and some cash along her id and credit cards and walked out the door, after she left her mom and Caleb a note explaining her where abouts. As she got into her car Hanna made a quick phone call so that she would have a place where to spend the night and drove away._

_Hours later when the school ended the girls arrived at the Marin residence determined to get hanna out of the house for a night of fun. Olivia in the meanwhile arrived having spoken to Caleb during their Chem that they should talk to hanna about the pact. However they were all stumped when they learned that the house was empty and Hanna was missing. All of them felt shivers go down at the idea of Hanna missing. It was then that Caleb noticed Hanna's note. As he read it to the girls in front of him he felt confused. "I'll be spending the week-end at Camp Horizon.I needed some fresh air Feel free to join me if you want to. Hugs, Hanna". As he watched the girls in front of him he felt his anxiety increase._

_-"What the hell is cam Horizon? And where is it placed?" _

_-"It's where Hanna and I met. The first time. I know how to get there, but if we're to get there early we need to leave soon."_

_-"You drive. I'll give Luke a call and let him know what's going on. We leave in half an hour". As caleb tossed Olivia his car keys, she yelled after him as he went up the stairs while the girls went home to pack as they were coming as well._

_-"Caleb, make sure you pack for cold weather. There was some snowing going on up there last week". Olivia left the house and headed towards her apartment to pack some sitable clothes herself. As she did so she got out of her house only to have Caleb waiting for her with Allison and Noel in his car. The other girls along side Toby and Paige were in a second car. As she turned her eyes to Caleb, Olivia chuckled when she heard his answer._

_-"A two days getaway from everything? I have better chances facing off Maxie than I do to convince them to stay home". As Olivia put her bag in his car, she sat at the driver's seat. Starting the four hours drive to the camp she turned her head towards Allison and smirked._

_-"I'm surprised to see you decided to tag along. Camping wasn't exactly your forte before was it Ice witch?"_

_-"Yeah well you're the one to talk miss I'm so scared of water I'm gonna faint"._

_-"Ladies. Can we please save this stuff for later? It's bad enough we're going back there, but a four hour drive, with the two of yo bickering? I've yet to commit a crime to receive such punishment, so please for my sake? If not Caleb's who has yet to see your charming sides working together..."_

_-"Shut up, Noel". As both girls spoke and glared at each other than at Noel, caleb groaned out loudly._

_-"You were right Noel. We should've taken the other car". Allison turned her head towards her boyfriend and raised her eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation from Noel, who cheekily caught her lips into a kiss._

_-"Sorry, but I'm not telling you anything else about what Caleb and I discussed". As Ali stared out the window as she rested her head on Noel's shoulder she quietly asked Caleb a question which surprised Olivia so badly she pulled the car over asking Noel to take over the wheels._

_-"Have you told Hanna anything about the Pact? I keep replaying her recent behaviour in my mind and there's no way she would behave like this. Isolating herself from the world. Not unless she's been hurt by something. And I mean really hurt. And as far as I know that's pretty much the only reason why she would get hurt, because let's face it my brother's in jail, cece's in lockdown and they took Mona to loony ville. So have you?"_

_-"You know about the pact? How? Noel just take over for me would you?" Olivia and Noel swapped places so the two girls were now standing on the passenger's seats together. "Does Noel know anything?"_

_Allison sighed before she started explaining her side of things._

_-"As you probably know, I've been hiding at Noel's place for more than a year. While I was there I read a lot. Among the books I read was one called Unseen Forces. Normally I wouldn't have paid attention to it, but as I finished reading it, I remember Noel came home one night bitching about how he wasn't able to play a prank on Caleb Rivers because of some guy named Holden getting in his way. Naturally that drew my attention. And since I had nothing else to do at the time I started looking into the facts written in the book. It was only when I learned from Noel about you and Caleb getting in that car crash that I put the pieces together about how you guys met. Funny but I just didn't care about you being from Ravenswood. Unfortunately I wan't able to find out anything else about it. And what I've learned I brought you in that file. Maya was killed because of it. Nate's family is one of the families that signed the pact. She was helping me find out more about this. That's why she died. And once I started being suspicious about Ezra's actions and I found out about the lair in Ravenswood, I got scared. Scared that one of the girls might be targeted by this. And then Caleb met Miranda and stayed behind in Ravenswood. I kept on waiting to hear if you got killed or not. It was after my visit to Ravenswood that Noel told me he noticed my research. That's why he knows. So tell me is Hanna aware of any of this?"_

_As they watched the sing for the camp's entrance appear caleb and Olivia exchanged a quick glance. "It's best if you do not know the answer to that question. But you are probably right. Hanna's hurt and she's probably feeling betrayed by both me and Caleb. And I'm gueesing by Luke as well. God, Allison. Is Jason aware of this? Does he know anything about the Pact?"_

_-"No offence, butmost people who learned about this crap died. Why the hell would I risk my brother's life by letting him know about this? Speaking of which. Stay away from him. If you really care about him, just stay away. You both know what happens if people get too close to you. So I'm begging you Olivia. If you care about Jason, just keep your distance."_

_Unfortunately for them as noel pulled over they all saw that not only Hanna's car was parked in the parking lot but Luke and Jason's were there as well. As they all parked their car and got out, the four teens regrouped with the girls and Toby, Spencer and Allison being the most surprised out of the lot to see Jason's car parked there._

_As they made their way towards what was the camp's registration/mess hall the doors burst open and a laughing Melissa got out followed by Jason. As they spotted the teens Melissa made her way towards Olivia and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Livvy you're back from the dead. We were all so worried about you. Now let's get you settled in". She grabbed Olivia's arm and dragged her away gesturing for the rest of them to follow. As they reached the dorms area they were all greeted by Hanna who was sitting comfortable on an arm chair on a balcony wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans as she drank a cup of chocolate. As Mellisa explained the sleeping arrangements for the time they would spend in the camp they were all pretty much surprised of how things went: Allison/Noel, Paige/Emily, Spencer/Toby, Olivia/Melissa, Caleb/Jason, Luke/Remy, and Aria/Hanna. _

_As Caleb let his stuff inside the room he shared with Jason he made his way across the hall towards Hanna's room. As he knocked to announce himself he slowly entered the room only to see her still on the balcony facing the mountains. As he made his way and sat next to her he noticed she had been crying._

_-"How long, Hanna? How long are you going to keep pushing me out? We can't avoid this forever. At some point we're gonna have to talk about what's going on. I'm tired of you not being here with me. It's like you surrounded yourself with a shelf, and I'm tired of trying to knock it out. You needed space and I get that but I refuse to let things keep going on between us like this."_

_-"I know I pushed you away. I just had too much on my plate. And I needed time to adjust to everything that happened, that's how I deal with things, Caleb. I take a step back and time to process everything. The only reason as to why you didn't know any of this it's because I never had time to act normally during the past year. There's just been to much to take in and no time to do you're right we can't go on like this. I'm tired of so many arguments, of so many things going wrong. I just want for us to have a normal couple of days away from 's why we're here. So we can work things out"._

_As she spoke caleb took her cup and put it away before he grabbed her legs and pulled her over so that she now had her knees bended over his lap. Hanna leaned in and kissed him softly. It was their first real kiss from the moment she had left the hospital. As she moved forward so that she could straddle him and gain better access to his body, they both heard Aria enter the room while she spoke on the phone._

_-"We're staying here for a couple of days. Well I don't know about you but some of us had a hard couple of weeks. Oh, that's not what I meant. Ezra, you want to sort things over? You know both where to find me and whom I'm with. It's your call. But keep in mind that you're not the only one who needs to make a decision about us. Why? Because that's what couple do. They talk things over and then they make mutual decisions."_

_As Aria spoke she grabbed her bag and left the room after she turned towards Hanna and Caleb, who we're watching her amused and mouthed. "I'm sleeping over in another room. I'm not ready to deal with moaning/horny Hanna. Sorry Caleb you're on your own with that one". As she left the room both of them burst into giggles._

_-"Some friends that I have, you know? They just abandon me to the big bad wolf on the first chance they got". Hanna rose from Caleb's lap and grabbed his hands,."we still have a few more hours going on until dinner, why not use them wisely?"_

_Caleb took her hint and silently left the room returning almost immediately with his own bag, which he let down near one of the beds. As hanna watched him do so he shook his head._

_-"I'm done sleeping away from you. It was bad enough when we were staying at your mom's place. But now? Just try and stop me. Unless you don't want to..." Hanna giggled as she launched herself into his arms as he lifted her up from the ground and placed her legs around his hips. She kissed Caleb hungrily before he lowered them both on the bed in front of him. Soon the only sounds that could be heard in the room were ones that came from the two lovers making love in the room._

_As Hanna and Caleb sorted things over while Aria spoke with Ezra on the phone, Olivia made her way towards her brother and Remy. She carefully avoided both Jason and Melissa. As she reached the pair, she gestured for them to go outside and take a walk. Once they were in a safe zone and no one could hear them she told them everything about Hanna's coma and what Allison knew about the curse. As she spoke Luke and Remy both got pale. Olivia extended her arm and stopped Luke from searching out for Hanna, right away._

_-"Caleb's with her. He's trying to sort things over between them. We'll have time to talk about this. It's not like any of us is going away ,from here, for the moment. Which reminds me what are you guys doing here?"_

_-"We were trying to have a romantic week end away from home. And we figured since the camp can be used the entire year, why not come here? You know how your brother just loves skiing while I'm a big skating fan myself."_

_-"And Jason? Why is he here?"_

_-"Mom asked him to come. With everyone that's here she said it was either Melissa and Jason keeping an eye on things or herself coming over. We choose Jason and Melissa. Speaking of which, what's going on between you two? Why are you avoiding him?" Olivia watched her brother carefully as Remy returned to the camp leaving the twins alone."I honestly thought you'd be dating by now, what's keeping you from it?"_

_-"Oh gee how about the fact that a month and a half ago I was dating a man that killed our dad. And three weeks later I was involved alongside Jason in a shooting with his twin brother using the gun. With said brother having nearly killed me once. Besides I can't date Jason. Or anyone else. Not until we're 21. I'm not willing to put his life at risk Luke. It's not worth it. I refuse to be the same as Dillon. I won't get my hands dirty in someone else's blood. Even if it's the most painful decision I've ever made."_

_Olivia's voice broke as she spoke to her brother, Luke wrapped her inside a hug as Olivia sobbed on his shoulder. Neither of them being aware that inside a house tree above their heads, Jason had listened to the entire conversation. As he silently made his way back inside he made a decision he felt it would once again affect his entire relationship with Olivia._

_He silently waited until he saw both Olivia and Luke return to camp before he returned as well and headed straight to Allison. Grabbing her arm he pushed her towards his car. Once inside he looked her straight in the eyes.._

_-"Tell me everything you know about Ravenswood's pact. And make no mistake if you keep anything from me, I'll walk away from here and completely cut you out of my life. Start talking."_

_-"Who told you about the Pact? Was it Olivia?"_

_-"Allison. Start talking dammit all to hell". And so Allison did she told him everything she knew about the Pact, she told him everything she knew about Ravenswood. After she finished speaking she turned her head towards Jason._

_-"Jase? What are you going to do? You can not seriously consider actually dating Olivia. It's too dangerous. You could get seriously hurt or injured or worse killed. Please just please do not do so."_

_-"I won't. Not yet. I waited three years to get a shot at being with her. I'll wait one hundred more if I have to, but I'm not letting her walk away from me, Ali. I just can't. I spent three years trying to forget her, trying to move on. But i can understand why she would want to put distance between us. So I'll give her the space she needs"._

_-"You love her, don't you? That's why you kept your distance from her years ago. Because you love her. Fine I'll say no more on this matter and no matter what happens I'll support your decision". As silence fell inside the car while the two siblings finish talking Allison looked back at her brother "I advise you to tell her that you know the truth, she deserves to know it. But Jason before you help her deal with her inner demons, make sure you faced your first. She deserves that." Allison leaned forward and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. "Now I'm off to see hat my boyfriend had gotten himself into, it's a little too quiet around here". _

_Allison and Jason slowly made their way to the mess whole where they discovered that pretty much everyone was sitting in a circle watching Olivia kick Noel's ass in a chess match. As the sat down to watch the match as well Allison noticed Hanna and Caleb enter the room as well. They were both so oblivious to everyone else but themselves. As they saw what was going on Hanna's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas. She studied the board and their moves before she turned her head to Caleb._

_-"Olivia can beat him in 5 moves. However if Noel pays attention he can end this in a tie with his next move". Rightly enough Olivia won the match after five moves making everyone who heard Hanna's analysis to turn their heads and watch her. She simply shrugged. "I've seen them play on one to many occasions. I learned a little from watching them". As she saw Caleb's bemused smile, she huffed. "Don't believe me? Fine we'll play and whoever looses does tonight's dishes"._

_-"Fine but caleb's nit playing. I am. He's a disaster at chess". Remy sat herself in front of Hanna as Caleb and Luke bot groaned when they heard her speak. Luke shook his head towards Hanna. "Just go easy on each other and no cat fights or wet shirt allowed". Earning himself a gentle slap from Remy, while Hanna took the black pieces and set them on the board. _

_Half an hour later a groaning Luke and Remy watched Hanna win in all but 20 moves. Everyone else seemed surprised to see it. Olivia and Noel both wore bug grins on their faces. As Hanna rose from her chair Olivia gave her a small hug. "Now I know that all those hours watching me and Noel play chess paid off. You were great". Just then Melissa appeared letting everyone know dinner was ready. As everyone sat down at the table jokes and laughter were soon heard all over the passing of salads, dressings, stakes and mashed potatoes._

_Things however changed rapidly as the door slammed open only to reveal..._

**Who is it? Who is it? Keep in mind we're near the finish line, as such we're on the path to tying up the loose ends. You all asked questions. It's my turn to answer them. Now please tell me what you guys thing of this chappie,**


	26. Chapter 26

**So sorry for the long delay. I've been busy recently. Anyway 100 reviews for the entire series so far? Honestly I wasn't expecting to reach this point when I first started the fic. So as to celebrate this and to thank you all I'm going to start this chapter with fiction prompts. I'm a little stumped on what to write about next. As such I'll write a fiction for each review I get on this chapter. Send me your plot ideas and I'll write them down. There's only one condition I'll be writing only Haleb fics. As such review. Treanne sugar your review was the big 100 as such this chapter I dedicate to you but also to the anon and britney who were kind enough to review as well XOXOXO alas thank you all for the ride so far.**

_Olivia and Luke watched in silence as their mom walked through the door followed by what appeared to be an irritated Raymond Collins. As they watched Rochelle walked among the group of teens only to stop herself in front of Hanna. Hanna smiled brigthly as she watched the twins' mother she raised to hug the other woman only to be stopped short by an sudden aggressive tone._

_-"Hanna Marin you better have a good explanation for what I'm told was a sudden wight lost because if it wasn't a healthy one you and I are going to be in for a long discussion". Hanna carefully watched around her noticing that suddenly everyone was paying close attention to the sudden conversation. Allison had distinctly gone pale as shea realized what the conversation was all about._

_-"Can I at least answer this somewhere more private where I won't have so many people coming and bitching at me about this later?" as she spoke Hanna made her way towards the door, opening it. As she made a step outside the room she was suddenly pushed inside by what felt like a powerful wind blast. The air hit was so sudden and powerful she ended up on her back close to Caleb._

_As Caleb helped her get up everyone in the room froze as they all saw a man standing in the door as well. The Ravenswood teens froze to their spots as they all recognised their tormentor. However before anyone could react a disgruntled Miranda was thrown into her uncle as well. Raymond wrapped his arm around his niece gently helping her steady herself on her feet._

_-"Abbadon, what is it that you want? You have no power here. And you know this". As Raymond spoke he made sure to put himself in front of Miranda. Everyone in the room watched the exchange in amazement. The Rosewood gang felt something was up but none of them understood what exactly was going on. Jason silently glanced over to his sister looking for a confirmation about the new guy's identity, as he saw Allison nod her head he silently made his way towards Olivia and took his place by her side._

_-"That may be true, but you see I plan to finish this once and for all. I will take my dues and kill anyone who knows anything about it. And after I do this the Pact will remain and my vengeance will finally be complete. You see you all made a terrible mistake by reuniting, because as you did so my power grows and your death approaches"._

_-"But it won't happen today. None of them will die today. I won't allow you to torment or to kill anyone anymore". As they all watched Original Caleb appeared together with the remaining teens that had been on the boat. They all stood there in ethereal appearances. Abbadon's fisted his hands as he watched two various groups of five teens watching him._

_-"Ypu forget you do not have your precious Protector to keep helping you, Rivers. I shall have what is due to me"._

_-"And you should know better than to try and take your dues when your not in Ravenswood. You have no power here pact collector. And if you try and take their lives you will only fail miserably". A calm Alexandra made her way inside the building. "Just like you couldn't kill my descendant when she was hurt weeks ago".As Hanna turned her head towards her Alexandra smiled at her and Caleb. "You are both so stubborn and loyal. You don't budge and yet if you had to fail the world to protect each other you would, would you not?" _

_As Alexandra spoke Abbadon made a move to grab Hanna only for the Original Caleb to step in between. Knowing he had limited time to achieve his goals when he was away from Ravenswood, Abbadon launched a full body scale attack on the group by trying to start a fire inside the cafeteria. His actions were however countered by the ghosts in the room. For each move he made one of them would create an counter attack keeping the room each attack his powers would diminish. Soon everyone in the room watched as Abbadon burst into flames, a sense of relief flooded everyone in the room as they watched him disappear._

_-"Is he gone? Is it over?" Raymond turned his head towards Miranda. "And how is it that he managed to come here?"_

_-"He's gone. He could come here because the original five victims were all together in the same place". Miranda's voice sounded tired as she spoke. Truning her head towards Hanna she gave a small smile. "Not exactly what you expected to happen when you asked Caleb to stay and help me, was it?"_

_-"No. Not really". But before Hanna could say anything else a disgruntled Rochelle asked the question which half the people in the room wanted to know the answer to._

_-"Anyone care to explain to me what in the world is going on here? Who are all these people and what are they doing here? And more importantly what are they?" as she spoke, Rochelle turned inquisitive eyes towards her former high school classmate. Miranda howebe took over speaking explaining to everyone everything that had happened once her and caleb had remained back in Ravenswood. She explained everything about the Pact, about her being a reincarnated person, about Mr. Matheson's murder. Everyone in the room got deadly quiet as Rochelle lowered herself in a chair gripping Luke's hand. They all wanted to hear why Miranda was back. And how._

_-"Abbadon knew that killing me in the car accident had cost him too much. As such he managed to fool me and bring me here. If you guys died today he would have finally had both my spirit and yours completing the first pact's bargain along the one regarding you. What I don't get s how you are still here, Alexandra. You were not a part of this, so why have you not moved on?"_

_-"After the boating accident Caleb drifted for several miles until he literally ended up on my house's front yard. When I saw his injuries having heard he was supposed to have died So Caleb and I decided to keep it a secret from our families. Unfortunately my uncle found out about it and tried to blackmail me into getting in an arranged marriage. On my wedding day, six weeks before Caleb would turn 21 he revealed himself as being alive. Abbadon would have killed him right there except I threw myself in the middle and protected Caleb one last time. As I died I made a promise that dead or alive I would stop Abbadon from killing anyone related to either me or Caleb again."_

_-"It was a mutual promise. You had sacrificed enough to keep me safe and well. That's why I made a promise to protect your family. It was for this reason that Abbadon requested for hair locks to be made. In time all the ones that perished by the Pact would become powerful enough to ower thrown him. As such Miranda ended up in the car instead of Hanna."_

_-"So basically you're dead because of me? I'm the one who should be a ghost now". Hanna felt guilty as she watched the petite teen in front of her. Miranda however shook her head._

_-"Have you paid no attention? I'm a reincarnation. I was never supposed to be alive at all. That's what truly broke the pact. You weren't in the car with the rest of them. Nor were you in the chapel. You were the key to releasing us all from this Hell. And now we can all move on in the afterlife". Silence fell inside the room and was broken as Rochelle rose from her chair. She grabbed her jacket and silently headed towards the dock area. Luke followed her worriedly. as they did everyone started to walk towards their dormitories in complete silence leaving Hanna, Caleb and the teens from Ravenswood along side Raymond collins to say good bye to their ghost friends. As they all watched one by one they were surrounded by a warm light and gently disappeared into thin air. Miranda went to her uncle and gently hugged him_

_-"Do not mourn my death uncle. I'm finally reuniting with my loved oned. My only wish is for you to be find your own happiness, now that you're no longer bound by the chains of responsibility to Ravenswood. So please be happy. As for you Hanna. You have the most amazing guy sitting next to you. Don't let him get away. Thank you guys for everything. I'll see you all someday on the other side"._

_As she disappeared Hanna let her tears run their course on her cheeks. She silently burried her head against Caleb's chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. Olivia turned her head towards Jason who had yet to move from were he was sitting beside her. He gently looked at her before he gave her a soft kiss. As Jason took a step back he finally told her_

_-"You're turning 18 in a couple of weeks. Until then you won't see much of me. Use that time to consider very carefully what exactly you want to do next. Where we're going from here. On your 18'th birthday I will come and ask you the answer". As he turned on his heels leaving an astonished Olivia behind him, he silently went to his room, grabbed his stuff and headed to his car. He rand into Melissa doing the same._

_-"Need a ride, sis? Have you finally decided what it is yo want to do next with your life?"_

_-"Yeah. I finally did. Life's too short for me to waste time chasing around the bush. It's time I find my own happiness. You think it's safe to leave only coach Matheson to handle so many teens?". _

_-"But of course. She is after all the one person who has always been more stubborn than my parents put together. O'm more concerned about what you have in store for the poor det. Hollbrock. Does he have a chance to flee now that you're finally done running away from each other?"._

_As Melissa settled for the passenger seat she quickly pondered her next course of action. Glancing back at Jason they both suddenly burst into laughter as they realized they both wore the "hasting next course of action" look on their faces. As Jason drew the car away silence finally fell inside the camp._

Finally stopping herself from her train of thoughts Hanna made her way inside Caleb's loft quickly hopping inside the shower knowing she was supposed to head out help Olivia set everything in order for her and Luke's anniversary. Once the curse threat had passed away the two girls had reconnected with each other easily, as their school group was now so extended they had to literally put to tables together at lunch just so they all fit together, there was still some banter mostly between Caleb and Noel but they were all learning to accept the fact they were n ow a pretty big group, with bonds created by powerful memories and situations.

_Some time later in the future_

_As they had left the camp after the Abbadon situation, Aria had put her feet on the ground regarding Ezra. They would wait for six months before talking or seeing each other. And then they would start over from scratch. There would be no more secrets between them of any kind and things would go on at a slower pace allowing them to really reconsider what they wanted from their relationship._

_Hanna finally let her mother and Caleb know about her eating disorder. She had began doing therapy on her own free will accepting she finally had he moral support she had always needed so she could deal with her self esteem and eating disorder. Half way through the program Olivia's mom took over her therapy quickly helping her get into a much more saner state of mind._

_Spencer and Melissa had mended fences as she asked for both her sister's and Jason's help to face her own drug addiction problem. It was to Veronica and Peter's great surprise and annoyance that she managed to not only admit having such problems but also the fact that she managed to get a full scholarship at Harvard. Melissa and Toby took over helping her to adjust to what her new life would be like once she finally left home for University. It was through Melissa's kind advice that Spencer finally managed to get closure to everything that had happened that fateful summer years ago._

_Having fully recovered from her injuries Emily rejoined the swimming team and it wasn't long before she was offered a full scholarship to join Standford with Paige as well. As such the two girls were finally able to start planning their future as they both were targeting achieving the entrance into the National Olympic team._

_Allison and Noel came out as a couple once the word spread about her return. It was after careful consideration from her part that Allison apologized to Jenna for causing her blindness, but she made all up once she arranged for one of the biggest researcher's in the domain to meet up with her. After carefully examining her his verdict was final. Through a new procedure she could regain her sight for good._

_Luke and Remy both joined the Hollis college and married soon afterwards, three years down the road Rochelle and Raymond followed them making the twins happy with the idea of their mother's happy ending coming through as well._

_As for me and Jason? We adjusted to the fact that our lives would never be perfect. Not with the past experiences we had. There are nights when he has nightmares and wakes up sweating only to check up on me and see if i'm really there with him. Those are the nights he spends watching over me. Likewise there are nights when I dream of my dad, of his final moment. I usually end up crying through the night, with Jason keeping me in his arms, comforting me and no letting me go._

_Sometimes I wonder how things would have turned out if Hanna and Caleb had never came to Ravenswood in their search for Allison. I still have a distant relationship with her. But as I watched her through the years that went by I must admit she's not the person she used to be. Sure she's still bitchy sometimes but she now embraces other people's vulnerability and nourishes it. Working as a social worker changed her completely. She's ruthless when it comes to protecting her own family, her friends and her cases. It is in times like that I thank the Lord for having Caleb and Hanna cross paths with me._

_Oh right I completely forgot the most important news of it all. We're now at a bridal show sponsored by Jessica's company. Granted it was supposed to be a simple show which would help launch Hanna's career. Caleb planned to propose to her today but us their friends had some ideas of our own as such we're now celebrating their surprise wedding instead of their engagement. It took us all forever to plan it all and also keep it a secret from both of them but the look on their faces as we made Hanna walk towards Caleb with her step dad waiting to marry them was worth it._

_It's as they made their wows and I turned my head around I saw a beloved ghost smiling towards them. As I turned my head to her, Remy and Luke doing the same, we hear a soft whisper_

_-"What? It's not like I would miss the chance to see my best friend get married". There are no more words said afterwards for Miranda vanished right after the vows' exchange. As she did so I took Jason's hand into my own and quietly whisper to him_

_-"If our child is a girl let's name her Miranda". As I put his arm around my rounded belly as he smiles back at me I finally feel reconnected to every important aspect of my life..._

**And it's over. We all reached the crossing line of this journey. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. This was the final chapter. As such please let me know what you guys think about the whole concept. I would love Olivia and Jason's pairing so much if it were to happen. Now I'm not sure if I managed to answer all your questions, and forgive me if I forgot to answer any of it. Thank you all once more for the wonderful reviews the many questions and for taking this journey with me.**


End file.
